Salary Day
by kyung064
Summary: Di hari gajiannya, Kyungsoo selalu mengalami hal sial. dan kali ini ia bertemu dengan lelaki asing yang mengikutinya hingga apartemennya, Kyungsoo berbaik hati menampungnya dan mengusir saat pagi. tapi pagi harinya, lelaki itu malah sakit. Sial bukan? [Kaisoo/threeshoot]
1. Chapter 1

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: **Salary Day?  
**Cast: **EXO Official Couple  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Words: **5870  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

Kyungsoo merengut kesal, ini baru tiga jam dari jadwalnya bekerja di _cafe_ yang lumayan ramai ini tapi otaknya terasa seperti terbakar. Atasannya itu marah-marah hanya karena ada pegawai yang kerjanya sedikit lambat. Tapi ia melampiaskannya ke Kyungsoo, 'Memang aku _baby sitter_ para pelayan itu?'

Sebenarnya atasan Kyungsoo cukup baik, hanya saja kalau ia sudah mengomel dari matahari terbit sampai matahari akan terbenam rasanya omelan itu tidak akan berhenti. 'Mungkin memang semua orang tua itu emosian,' Kyungsoo berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya.

Ia beralih mengaduk sup di dalam panci besar itu, harusnya ini pekerjaan Lee Taemin tapi si anak berambut jamur itu hari ini ada tes mengemudi, jadi tugas ini beralih padanya. Kyungsoo adalah '_Employee of this month_' begitu juga dengan bulan sebelumnya, bulan sebelumnya lagi, dan bulan-bulan sebelum bulan ini, semenjak awal _cafe_ ini dibangun. Bahkan rasa-rasanya ia juga yang akan menjadi pegawai terbaik di bulan berikutnya. Ia jadi ingat salah satu episode _spongebob squarepants _tentang prestasi pegawai terbaik yang selalu dimenangkan Spongebob hingga wajahnya menghiasi beratus-ratus bingkai di Krusty Krab, ya Kyungsoo juga seperti itu.

Bedanya, bingkai pegawai terbaik di restauran ini hanya satu. Dan sudah berdebu karena foto Kyungsoo tidak pernah diturunkan.

Menjadi pegawai teladan itu menyenangkan, ia akan dihormati oleh juniornya. Tidak, ia tidak gila hormat, hanya saja menyenangkan saja semua orang seperti menghargaimu dan karyamu. Itulah pikir Kyungsoo pada awalnya, namun lama-lama ia jengah juga. Si tetua _cafe_ bernama Kim KeyBum(sebenarnya Kim Kibum) itu selalu mengomel kalau pekerjaannya maupun pekerjaan pegawai lain akan disalahkan padanya.

"_Oppa,_"

Kyungsoo mengecilkan api kompor dan berhenti mengaduk sup itu, lalu menatap gadis cantik yang baru saja mendatanginya. Gadis itu terlalu cantik untuk bekerja sebagai pelayan di _cafe_ ini, harusnya gadis itu menjadi model atau bahkan member _girlband_, begitu pikir Kyungsoo awalnya. Namun setelah tahu bahwa Sulli-gadis itu- tak sepenuhnya gemulai seperti bagaimana seharusnya ia, membuat Kyungsoo ragu. Mungkin lebih baik, Sulli memang bekerja dibawah komandonya di _cafe _ini.

"Kyungsoo _oppa_ capek kan? Ini, aku bawakan _juice_ dan _strawberry cake_. Berhenti saja dulu, lagipula _cafe _juga tidak terlalu ramai kok." Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu meraih nampan yang dipegang Sulli. Sulli ini, ia memang tipe-tipe _yeodeonsaeng _yang diinginkan semua orang. Lagipula, Kyungsoo memang tak punya adik perempuan jadi ia selalu bersikap baik pada Sulli.

"Kau tak makan?" tanya Kyungsoo, mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. "_Annio,_ aku sudah kenyang hehe." Jawab Sulli sambil tertawa kecil, "Kau itu sudah kurus, jangan diet lagi. Kau mau terlihat seperti tengkorak berjalan hm? Kau pikir jadi sekurus member SNSD itu baik? Kalau _oppa _sih cenderung takut melihat mereka, bisa-bisa ketika mereka menari menggunakan _high heels_ mereka akan jatuh dan tulang-tulang mereka patah."

"_Oppa!_" teriak Sulli, Kyungsoo memang selalu menakut-nakutinya dengan fakta menyeramkan diet ketat, padahal Sulli tidak diet. Memang ia ingin kurus, tapi ia masih suka makan kok. Cuma dokter bilang, ia memang harus mengurangin makan dan mulai makan bergizi bila tidak suka olahraga, karena bisa-bisa ia sakit. Itu alasan kenapa Sulli terlihat jarang makan, dan hanya makan dengan porsi sedikit.

"Hehe, bercanda _donsaengie~ aigoo neomu kyeowo._" Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Sulli, gadis itu mendengus kesal. "Eh _oppa,_ di sekolahku akan ada _prom night_ kau mau tidak jadi pasanganku? _Oppa_ tahu sendiri, jangankan pacar, orang yang aku suka aja belum ada,"

"Pergi saja dengan Amber, bukannya kau bilang ia _king of party_?" Sulli memukul dahi Kyungsoo dengan sedotan, "Bagaimanapun Amber _hyung _itu _yeoja _tahu," Sulli terkekeh, orang-orang suka terkecoh dengan penampilan Amber. "Takkan ada yang percaya kalau ia _yeoja,_"

"Pfft, hentikan. Jadi _oppa _mau tidak?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, baginya berdansa adalah hal kesekian yang ia ingin lakukan di dunia. Lagipula Sulli ini adalah gadis bertubuh tinggi, sekali ia menggunakan _high heels_ maka Kyungsoo jadi lebih pendek darinya. "Jangan ngambek seperti itu, ajak saja Taemin, bukankah ia teman sekelasmu?"

"Taemin.. _oppa_?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia terkekeh melihat perubahan rona wajah Sulli. "_Marhae, _katakan padanya kalau kau suka dengannya, sebelum temanmu yang bernama Naeun itu mengajaknya duluan loh."

Dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Sulli untuk mengganti tulisan 'OPEN' menjadi 'CLOSED' lalu kembali ke dapur, tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang kelelahan membagikan keberuntungan pada manusia hari ini. Begitu ia kembali ke dapur, si kakek sihir –ralat Key maksudnya- sudah berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

"YAK DO KYUNGSOO KALAU KAU MAU BERSANTAI MATIKAN DULU KOMPORMU!"

Baiklah, mungkin pegawai bulan depan akan jatuh ke tangan Sulli. "_Jeongsohamnida, bujangnim._"

. . .

Kyungsoo membuka payungnya dan merapatkan mantelnya, ia benci saat-saat seperti ini. Ia tidak benci semua musim, hanya saja ia benci ketika pergantian musim. Ia benci pergantian musim gugur ke musim dingin, musim dingin ke musim semi dan lain-lain. Seperti saat ini, ia sungguh sangat berharap agar musim semi cepat datang tanpa ia harus melewati sesi pergantian semi. Ia ingin ketika ia bangun bunga telah bermekaran dan salju telah habis, namun itu tidak mungkin.

Ia menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia harus jalan atau naik bis. Kalau ia jalan, bisa-bisa kakinya membeku dan ia akan alergi serbuk bunga yang akan tumbuh. Tapi kalau naik bis, akan lama menunggu bis berikutnya dan ia sedang membawa gajinya, ia takut uangnya jatuh atau bahkan dicuri. Bisa-bisa ia menunggak biaya kuliah lagi kalau seperti ini.

Halte mulai sepi karena orang-orang naik bis yang sebelumnya, dan sepertinya takkan ada orang yang mau menunggu bis berikutnya dengan berdiri dibawah atap halte di suhu minus sepuluh derajat celcius, kecuali Kyungsoo dan satu orang aneh di sudut halte..

Kyungsoo menutup payung hitam yang sedari tadi melindunginya dari salju, ia memutuskan untuk duduk lagi di halte tersebut. Ia meletakkan payung tersebut di sebelah sepatu hitamnya, ya kalau dalam penampilan memang Kyungsoo sedikit aneh, seperti tidak ada warna lain yang bisa ia pilih kecuali hitam.

"_Chogiyo,_" Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar suara lemah tersebut, orang misterius itu berbicara sangat pelan. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ketus, ini hari ia gajian, artinya ia harus waspada dengan setiap orang yang ia temui.

"I-Ini," orang itu menyerahkan sebuah minuman botol, Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tidak, bisa-bisa di minuman itu ada obat biusnya! "Aku tak haus, terima kasih ngomong-ngomong." Lelaki misterius itu menggeleng.

"Minum.. minum," orang itu semakin merapatkan dirinya ke dinding halte, entah karena kedinginan atau ia takut dengan pandangan menusuk milik Kyungsoo. "Iya, aku tidak ingin minum. Aku tidak haus!" Kyungsoo mulai naik darah.

"Uhuk! Buka, uhuk!" mata Kyungsoo menyipit, lama-lama ia baru sadar. "Ah, kau meminta tolong untuk membuka botol ini? Baiklah, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!" meskipun marah-marah Kyungsoo tetap membuka botol minum itu, lalu memberikannya. Lelaki itu minum dengan tergesa-gesa hingga ia sedikit tersedak.

Kyungsoo membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan _hoodie_ cadangan yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana di musim gugur maupun musim dingin. Lalu memberikannya pada lelaki itu, "Lain kali kau harus perkirakan cuacanya. Di suhu sedingin ini tak seharusnya kau memakai pakaian tipis, kau pasti dehidrasi karena kekurangan cairan, bisa-bisa kau hipotermia."

Namun orang itu tak membalas ucapan Kyungsoo, bahkan hanya memeluk _hoodie_ itu tanpa berniat memakainya. "Baiklah, sepertinya kau tak berkenan membalas ucapanku juga hehe. Syukurlah hujan saljunya sudah selesai, _nan galkke._"

Kyungsoo berdiri, lalu berjalan pelan-pelan menuju _apartemen_nya. Ia lelah menunggu bis, kalau ia menunggu yang ada ia akan semakin larut sampai di rumah dan energinya akan habis esok hari. Dan ia masih akan bertemu Key, jadi ia tidak boleh lelah menghadapi semua omelannya.

Srekk.. srekk..

Lelaki pendek itu menghentikan langkahnya, perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak. Dan ia tidak akan berani menoleh kebelakang, sial! Kenapa semua kesialan selalu datang di hari ia menerima gaji? Kyungsoo mempercepat langkah kakinya, ia berlari hingga mendekati komplek apartemennya, tapi siapa sangka semakin cepat ia melangkah semakin cepat pula langkah kaki yang membayanginya.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan melepas sepatunya, kemudian ia berbalik. Jika orang itu macam-macam ia pasti akan melempar sepatu orang itu tepat di wajahnya. Namun ketika ia berbalik, bukannya seorang pencuri yang menodongkan senjata api padanya, melainkan lelaki aneh tadi.. lelaki yang ia temui di halte.

'Mau apalagi dia? Huh benarkan, tak seharusnya aku menolong orang asing..' ia mencengkram erat tasnya, takut-takut orang itu merampas tas miliknya. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!" suara Kyungsoo memecah keheningan, ia berteriak penuh emosi sampai asap khas musim dingin langsung mengepul dari mulutnya.

"Kau bukan tetanggaku, jangan mengikutiku!" Kyungsoo memilih berbalik namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan suara langkah kaki itu terdengar lagi. "YAK! _Neo!_ Tidak baik mengikuti orang lain! Kau mau aku berteriak? Jangan ikuti aku lagi! Aku tidak punya uang dan aku juga bukan orang kaya, salah besar kalau kau akan mencopetku."

Namun orang itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam, namun dibalik ketajaman itu ada ekspresi memelas yang ia tampilkan. Tatapan mata itu benar-benar seperti anak anjing yang minta dipungut setiap orang yang melewatinya, tatapan penuh harap seolah berkata, 'Tolong-tampung-aku-meskipun-kau-meletakkanku-di-dekat-tempat-sampahmu' Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, kalau hewan piaraan mungkin Kyungsoo masih tega meninggalkannya. Tapi ini manusia, makhluk hidup yang sejenis dengannya, dan ia masih punya cukup hati untuk tidak meninggalkan seorang manusia di tengah dinginnya cuaca seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja, manusia kan bisa berbuat jahat.. bisa-bisa itu hanya akting, dan tujuan orang itu mengambil gajinya.

'Aish, aku ini tidak mata duitan. Tapi kalau menyangkut hari gajian aku akan jadi super sensitif, biar bagaimanapun ini adalah hasil kerja kerasku selama sebulan dan aku tidak mau ada orang yang mengambilnya dariku!'

"_Ga!_ Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga dan ketika hitungan ketiga kau tidak pergi aku tidak perduli lagi! Aku akan berlari sangat cepat hingga kau kehilangan jejakku, _arasseo?_ Setelah hitungan ketiga kau harus kembali ke arah rumahmu, Jangan ikuti aku!" bentak Kyungsoo lagi, "_Hana.._ jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu,"

"_Dul, _ish kau bisa dengar suaraku tidak sih? Aku bukan radio yang hanya berbicara satu arah, aku butuh jawaban." Lelaki misterius itu masih menatapnya, dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah. Raut wajahnya datar namun matanya masih memancarkan harapan. –bahkan menurut Kyungsoo ia tidak melihat orang itu berkedip-

"_Set!_" hening, baik Kyungsoo maupun orang itu tidak ada yang bergerak. "_Set?_" Kyungsoo mencoba mengingatkan tentang omelannya. Akhirnya dengan pasrah Kyungsoo men_death glare _orang itu dengan tatapan 'Jangan-ikuti-aku-lagi' dan mulai berlari, tapi orang itu seperti sebuah bayangan. Ketika Kyungsoo bergerak maka secara reflek ia akan bergerak juga.

"_Saekki!_ Aku sudah bilang jangan ikuti aku!"

Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan _puppy_ yang sangat menggemaskan, mungkin bintang malam ini telah berpindah di mata lelaki itu. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kasar.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut ke rumahku. Tapi esok, kau harus segera angkat kaki ketika aku pergi bekerja!" putus Kyungsoo akhirnya, entah keputusan itu benar atau tidak. 'Siapa yang akan tahan ditatap seperti itu?' sungut Kyungsoo, ia melangkah pelan-pelan hingga tiba di apartemennya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! _Nachseon sarami!_* kau tahu sopan santun? Apa sebelum ini kau tinggal di planet lain seperti Do Minjun? Kalau masuk rumah orang, kau harus melepas sepatumu dan menata sepatumu seperti ini. Ayo ambil dan tata sepatumu seperti aku!" Kyungsoo mencontohkan bagaimana cara menata sepatu. Lelaki itu menatap, dan melakukannya semirip yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau mandi. Kau bisa menggunakan kran air panasnya, di malam hari air panas akan keluar lebih banyak. Cepat ya, aku akan menata tempat tidurmu." Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah handuk ke tangan lelaki itu, dan merasa sedikit lega ketika orang itu mulai mandi.

Lelaki yang tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai 175 senti ini mulai mempersiapkan kamar, untung saja di apartemennya ada dua kamar. Selesai ia mempersiapkan kamar, ia menyiapkan cokelat hangat untuk tamunya. Ia harus menghormati tamu, bagaimanapun keadaan tamu tersebut kan?

Klek!

"Sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika lelaki aneh itu keluar dari kamar mandi, asap terlihat mengepul karena air panas yang suhunya tinggi. Lelaki itu mengangguk, Kyungsoo menyerahkan segelas cokelat hangat. "Minum ini, kalau sudah kau bisa meletakkannya di wastafel pencucian, dan pergi tidur di kamar yang pintunya berwarna putih itu. Aku mau mandi dulu, jangan menungguku." _Kaya dia akan menungguku saja._ Batin Kyungsoo.

Tamu misterius yang bahkan Kyungsoo tidak tahu namanya itu menurut, ia meminum cokelat hangat bikinan Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Namun matanya tak lepas dari pintu kamar mandi Kyungsoo, dan ketika si tuan rumah selesai mandi ia buru-buru meletakkan gelasnya di bak pencucian dan segera menuju kamarnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat lelaki itu, tingkahnya sungguh mirip anak kecil di tubuhnya yang sebesar itu.

. . .

Seorang lelaki cantik dengan kemeja berwarna putih terlihat sedang uring-uringan sendiri di pojokan _cafe_, ia meminum kopinya cepat. Rambutnya berantakan, matanya sedikit sembab, dan kantung mata terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang putih. Intinya, ia lebih mirip orang gila daripada lelaki cantik.

"Pelayan!" teriak orang itu, sampai hampir seluruh pengunjung _cafe_ menatapnya aneh. Sulli datang tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa menu di tangan kanannya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya Sulli seramah mungkin.

"Wine," orang itu menjawab datar. "Eh? Maaf tuan, kami tidak menjual yang seperti itu di _cafe_ ini, sekali lagi maaf. Apa ada pesanan lain?" tanya Sulli, menurutnya orang ini sedikit aneh. Bukankah Wine dan minuman keras lain tidak ada di dalam daftar menu?

"Disini ada wine, ada di kulkas dapur." Sulli masih menggeleng, kalau orang ini bukan pelanggan mungkin Sulli sudah menendangnya dari tadi. "Cih, dasar _yeoja_ polos. Mana Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo-ya!" tiba-tiba ia mengeraskan suaranya, Sulli makin bingung.

Kyungsoo baru datang beberapa saat setelahnya, terlihat raut lelah di wajah si pattisery yang kadang-kadang menjabat menjadi koki itu. Jelas saja ia lelah, pagi tadi ketika ia akan mengusir tamu asing di apartemennya, yang ada orang itu malah demam. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo harus rela orang itu beristirahat di tempat tinggalnya lagi. Untung ia sudah menyetorkan uang gajinya ke bank dan juga membayarkan biaya kuliahnya. Ia juga sudah mengunci apartemennya dengan kode khusus, jaga-jaga agar orang asing itu tidak kabur sambil membawa barang berharga Kyungsoo –seperti ia punya saja-.

"Luhan _gege?_!" pekik Kyungsoo, "Hei anakku~ wine _jusseyo~_" suara orang yang dipanggil Luhan tadi berubah imut, tanpa banyak berkata Kyungsoo berlari ke dapur dan membawakan sebotol Wine dan menyiapkan gelas berkaki. Sulli masih bingung, tidak mungkin orang di depannya ini sungguhan orangtua Kyungsoo kan?

"Ssul, nanti _oppa _jelaskan. Perkenalkan ini Luhan _gege,_ pemilik _cafe_ ini." Sulli membelalak, "Key _bujangnim_ adalah managernya, dan ia yang bertugas memimpin _cafe_ selama Luhan _gege _pergi. Jadi kalau kau bertemu dengannya lagi jangan merasa aneh dengan tingkahnya ya."

"O-Oh _ne oppa. Mianhae sajangnim._" Sulli membungkuk 90 derajat, "Jangan terlalu formal, kau membuatku terlihat tua. Panggil saja _gege,_" Luhan mengedipkan matanya, Sulli hanya diam saja. "Jangan terpesona Ssul, dia hanya berlagak seperti cassanova padahal kehidupan pribadinya dengan seorang anak SMA selalu terombang-ambing. _Oppa _izin menemani _gege _curhat dulu, tolong kau ambil alih pekerjaan ya." Sulli mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur.

"Pegawai baru lagi?" kyungsoo mengangguk, Luhan memang jarang ada di _cafe _ini jadi ia tak terlalu tahu menahu semuanya karena sudah ada Key yang mengurus. Terakhir kali ia ada di _cafe_ ini adalah tiga bulan lalu, seminggu sebelum Sulli bekerja, jadi gadis itu tak mengenal bosnya sendiri. "Dia terlalu cantik untuk jadi pegawai Kyung,"

"Sudahlah _gege, _jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau adalah cassanova. Kau hanya _uke _yang tertindas oleh anak SMA. Jadi bagaimana kabar Oh Sehun-mu itu?" tanya Kyungsoo jengah, Luhan hanya mau bercerita soal Sehun ke Kyungsoo. Biasanya ke Xiumin, sahabat baiknya, sayang Xiumin baru saja menerima beasiswa kuliah memasak di Prancis.

"Sehun mengabaikanku~ aku kesaaallll!" rengek Luhan, pengunjung lain nampaknya sudah tak memerdulikan tingkah aneh Luhan ketika Kyungsoo mengenalkan ia sebagai pemilik _cafe._ "Mengapa ia mengabaikanmu? Tiga bulan lalu ia mengabaikan _gege _karena ujian, apa sekarang ia akan ujian lagi?"

"Uhm! Ujian tengah semester sih, tapi yang lebih parah ia mengabaikanku karena kehilangan temannya!"

"Teman?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "Sehun itu punya teman dekat, tapi temannya itu sedikit _aneh._ Menurut dokter keluarganya ia menderita sedikit keterlambatan di pola berpikirnya, tapi entah mengapa ia justru sangat cerdas dalam pelajaran. Apalagi mereka berdua jago menari, jadi keduanya sangat dekat. Meski temannya tak berbicara selancar orang biasa, temannya itu adalah salah satu pewaris perusahaan terkenal di Korea. Dan Sehun kebingungan mencarinya, kalau anak itu tak ditemukan perusahaan bisa jatuh ke tangan yang salah." Luhan membicarakan teman Sehun, namun mengapa sepertinya ada nada kekhawatiran juga dalam suaranya?

"Kasihan sekali masih SMA sudah memikirkan hal serumit itu, aku sampai kuliah saja masih memikirkan bagaimana cara menambal biaya kuliahku yang semakin hari semakin mahal. Aku sih tidak terlalu pintar, kalau saja aku pintar dan bisa dapat beasiswa pasti tak sesusah ini."

"Kau juga, aku sudah berbaik hati mau menguliahkanmu hingga lulus tapi kau menolak." Gerutu Luhan, "Tidak mau ah _ge, _kalau aku menerima uluran tangan orang lain aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya bahagia setelah memeras keringatku sendiri. Sudah jangan membahas ini, kenapa kau tak coba bicara dengan Sehun?

"Aku tidak tahu mau bicara apa.." Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya, "Sehun biar ia terlihat sibuk sebagai calon pewaris, tapi ingat ia masih anak kecil. Perbedaan umur kalian jauh, jadi _gege_ hanya perlu bersabar menghadapinya. Di masa-masa SMA kebanyakan mereka adalah tipe pemberontak yang tak mau dikekang, namun mereka juga akan bertindak seperti anjing yang meski ia pergi jauh ia tetap akan kembali dan bermanja-manja pada pemiliknya. _Gege_ perhatikan saja dia, dandanlah. Kalau kau tampil dihadapan Sehun seperti ini, jangankan ia mau _lovey-dovey_ denganmu, mungkin ia akan berpura-pura tidak melihatmu."

"Ish Kyungsoo, pedasnya kata-katamu." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Aku jamin kau pasti belum mandi. Mandilah, nanti jemput Sehun ketika ia pulang sekolah, dengarkan ia kalau ia mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya. Ia tidak mengacuhkanmu kok, ia hanya bingung, bagaimanapun yang hilang adalah sahabatnya jadi ia pasti panik."

"Benar juga, trims Kyung, kau sedikit membantu. Hah, sebenarnya dimana sahabat Sehun ini? Kau tak melihatnya?" Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. "_Gege _tumben sekali khawatir, sebenarnya ia sahabat Sehun atau sahabatmu juga?" Luhan tidak menjawab.

"Lagipula aku tak punya tv, dan aku punya waktu yang sempit bahkan hanya untuk memikirkan siapa sahabat kekasihmu _ge_ haha. Ya sudah, aku kembali ke dapur dulu!" Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan yang mulai menghabiskan wine secepat atlet yang butuh cairan penambah ion.

. . .

Kyungsoo sedikit bersyukur ia pulang lebih awal dan ada bis yang bisa membawanya sampai ke apartemen dengan cepat tanpa harus merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Ia membuka kunci apartemennya dan mulai masuk, sejujurnya ia sedikit penasaran apakah si anak aneh itu masih bertahan di rumahnya atau tidak?

"Aku.. pulang?" sapanya ragu. Ia melihat selimut yang mungkin dibiarkan tergeletak berantakan di depan sofa. Kyungsoo merapikan selimut itu dan melipatnya, ia kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan berganti dengan baju santai. 'Mungkin orang itu ada di kamar mandi.' Batinnya.

Prang!

Kyungsoo terlonjak, ia langsung menuju dapurnya yang memang letaknya agak sedikit dibelakang. Dan matanya membelalak melihat pemandangan kacau di hadapannya, wajannya sudah tak berbentuk dengan aroma gosong yang mengganggu penciuman, piring jatuh, beberapa sisa makanan mewarnai meja _pantry_nya. Dan sesosok manusia berdiri di sudut ruangan seolah tak tahu akan melakukan apa.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" jerit Kyungsoo pada akhirnya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mentolerir kekacauan yang ada di hadapannya. Orang itu, tamu misteriusnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"K-Kau menghancurkan dapurku! Apa yang kau lakukan di dapurku?!" jerit Kyungsoo, ia suka memasak dan membuat kue, dan ketika ada seseorang yang membuat kekacauan di dapurnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

Biarpun kemarahannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun tapi Kyungsoo tak hanya diam berdiri, tangannya bergerak cekatan dan mematikan kompor. Ia langsung memakai sarung tangan memasak dan memindahkan wajan gosong ke bak pencucian dan menyalakan kran untuk mendinginkan wajan tersebut. Kyungsoo berdecak kesal, baru saja ia pulang kerja tapi sudah disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo meraih pisau kecil dan mulai mengikis telur gosong di atas wajan itu, ia melakukannya dengan cepat dan berusaha menahan sumpah serapah yang bisa saja keluar dari mulutnya untuk si tamu asing tersebut.

Ketika ia selesai mencuci peralatan masaknya, Kyungsoo beralih mengambil sebuah sapu kecil. Berusaha menyingkirkan pecahan piring yang bisa melukai orang lain. Lelaki yang baru semalam datang ke rumah Kyungsoo itu ikut berjongkok dan mengambil alih sapu kecil itu.

"Kau duduklah di ruang tengah, biar aku yang bersihkan." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara rendah, tapi lelaki itu tak berpindah sedikitpun. "Kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo, lelaki itu mengangguk antusias. "Baiklah, kau rapikan itu aku akan merapikan yang lain. Kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa membuangnya disini." Kyungsoo menunjuk tempat sampah.

Ia kemudian berbalik, niatnya untuk merapikan kekacauan yang lain sebelum..

"Ah!" Kyungsoo menoleh, itu suara jeritan pelan milik lelaki asing. 'Ternyata ia tidak bisu.' Batin Kyungsoo, ia kira setelah kejadian di halte tamu asingnya itu tidak bicara lagi. Ternyata lelaki itu masih bisa mengeluarkan suara meski hanya berupa erangan. Lelaki yang lebih kecil itu berjongkok dan melihat darah mengalir di lantai apartemennya. "Ck, kau ini. Aku kan sudah bilang aku saja yang merapikannya. Berdirilah, cuci lukamu disini."

Lelaki itu menurut dan membasuh lukanya dengan air dingin, dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memakaikan plester luka di jarinya. Ia hanya diam dan menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo, juga kerutan-kerutan di dahi lelaki kecil itu. Ia sedikit menyesal membuat si pemilik rumah ini kesal padahal ia baru saja pulang kerja. Sebenarnya niatnya bukan ingin menghancurkan rumah Kyungsoo, justru ia ingin membuatkan makanan untuk mereka, tapi gagal.

"Kau bisa bicara yang lain juga ternyata, namamu siapa?" lelaki itu tidak menjawab. "Setidaknya kalau kau tidak ingin bicara padaku beri tahu aku namamu, aku juga perlu tahu namamu agar aku tidak meneriakimu dengan 'Hey' 'kau' dan yang lain. Memang kau senang aku tidak memanggilmu dengan namamu huh?"

Kruuukk~

Omelan Kyungsoo terhenti seketika ketika mendengar suara aneh itu. "Kau lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo, lelaki di depannya mengangguk pelan, wajahnya merona menahan malu. "Jadi kau membuat kekacauan ini karena kau lapar?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng, dan menunjuk Kyungsoo. "Oh, kau ingin membuatkanku makanan? Haha lain kali tidak usah, kalau kau lapar kau harus menungguku sampai aku pulang. Kalau kau begini terus lain kali peralatan dapurku akan habis, aku akan sangat sedih. Aku sudah menabung lama untuk memperoleh semua dan kau malah membuatnya gosong. Kau tunggulah di ruang tengah, aku akan membuatkan makan supaya demammu turun."

Tanpa membalas perkataan itu, si tamu asing bergegas duduk di ruang tengah. Ia bersyukur, Kyungsoo tidak mengusirnya. Dan sejujurnya ia baru sadar pula kalau di apartemen sempit ini tidak ada televisi, entah kehidupan seperti apa yang dijalani Kyungsoo sampai-sampai si tamu itu tidak melihat benda elektronik atau _gadget_ yang berlebihan di sini. Ia merogoh sakunya sambil mengawasi pintu dapur, meraih sebuah ponsel keluaran _brand_ nomor satu di dunia dan mengetikkan beberapa pesan disana. Kemudian buru-buru menyimpannya lagi ketika Kyungsoo datang membawa samgyetang dan nasi hangat.

. . .

**TEET!**

Suara bel yang memekakkan telinga itu membangunkan Kyungsoo dari mimpi indahnya, sangat mengesalkan! Seharusnya ia mengganti bel itu dengan suara yang lebih lembut, bel itu sudah sangat cempreng bunyinya akibat terlalu sering terkena tetesan hujan yang merembes karena atap lorong apartemennya yang jauh dari layak.

Padahal ia baru saja bermimpi Obama mendatanginya dan menawarkannya sebuah beasiswa memasak sebagai koki di _white house._.

'_Geez _mimpiku terlalu jauh, bagaimana mungkin Obama akan datang ke apartemenku yang kumuh sambil menyerahkan sertifikat memasak?' umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri, dengan rambut berantakan ia membuka pintu apartemennya.

Pria-pria berjas sedang berbaris di depannya, Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. Ia takut mereka adalah _debt collector _yang akan menyita apartemennya dan properti miliknya –seperti ia punya-.

"Apa nona Do ada?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Kyungsoo untuk memproses pertanyaan tersebut. "Siapa?"

"Nona Do, nona Do Kyungsoo." Jawab orang itu, Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Disini tidak ada wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo, yang ada adalah lelaki bernama Do Kyungsoo dan itu aku."

"Oh benarkah? Saya pikir Do Kyungsoo adalah perempuan, karena ia baru saja memenangkan seperangkat _kitchen set _ keluaran perusahaan KJ, _chukkahamnida!_" mungkin kalau bisa mata Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari rongganya saking kagetnya dia.

"A-apa?! T-tapi aku tidak ikut lomba apapun.." kata-kata Kyungsoo berubah sendu, ia takut ini semua hanya paket salah kirim. Bisa saja di apartemen ini ada yang bernama Do Kyungsoo lain dan ia adalah seorang wanita.

"Memang ini bukan hadiah perlombaan, KJ _company_ baru saja memperluas cabang mereka di bagian properti dapur dan alat makan. Nah mereka melakukan undian melalui data penduduk dan diutamakan yang bekerja sebagai seorang koki atau yang berpengalaman di bidang masak. Di data dijelaskan anda adalah salah satu koki bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Berarti ini benar untuk anda, selamat tuan Do. Taehyung! Youngjae! Bawa _kitchen set_ itu kemari!"

Dan dua orang itu membawa sebuah _kitchen_ _set _yang dimasukkan dalam kardus besar yang bahkan Kyungsoo yakin itu lebih besar daripada lemari pakaiannya. "Err.. maaf tuan-tuan, tapi aku tidak yakin benda sebesar ini bisa muat masuk pintuku."

.

.

"Ya, terima kasih.

Kyungsoo sedikit malu, karena pegawai berjas tadi harus kesusahan menata _kitchen set _tersebut. Bahkan mereka menawarkan Kyungsoo untuk mengganti lemari es yang bahkan tingginya tak sampai sepinggang Kyungsoo secara Cuma-Cuma. Tetapi biar bagaimanapun Kyungsoo adalah orang dengan harga diri tinggi –menurutnya- ia tak ingin orang-orang membantunya karena kasihan, bagaimanapun ia sangat suka ketika ia berhasil karena usahanya sendiri.

"Hua, aku sangat senang. Dengan peralatan sebanyak ini, lain kali aku harus _upgrade_ menu masakanku. Masa aku sudah punya sebanyak ini tapi aku masih memasak Kimchi Spaghetti? Yang benar saja. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Kj_company_? Perusahaan apa itu? Kenapa namanya asing sekali di telingaku. Apa mungkin Luhan _hyung_ benar aku adalah orang yang gagap teknologi, jadi tidak pernah tahu keadaan luar. Ah biar saja, inikan hidupku."

Ia memasak ayam goreng dengan cepat, menyedihkan karena ayam adalah satu-satunya bahan makanan yang tersisa di lemari es yang bahkan sekarang suhunya sudah tidak terlalu dingin karena mesinnya sudah termakan usia. Hah, tentu saja lemari es ini memang sudah seharusnya rusak. Ia bahkan dapat gratis dari penghuni apartemen yang lama.

Grek!

"Ya Tuhan!" seru Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba ada sesosok manusia bersandar di dinding dapur Kyungsoo dengan selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya. Suara itu tadi diakibatkan pintu kamar tamu yang lama tidak diberi pelumas sehingga suaranya menakjubkan bagi orang aneh sepertinya.

"Aku lupa kau selalu datang diam-diam, kau mau makan? Aku hanya masak ayam goreng, maafkan ya. Aku sedang kehabisan bahan masakan, tapi kau tahu pagi ini ada orang-orang yang mengantarkan _kitchen set_ kerumahku. Lengkap pula, jadi aku sudah tidak sedih meski kau menggosongkan wajanku. Aku bahkan telah membuang wajanku haha."

Kyungsoo berbalik, lelaki asing itu menatap sesuatu yang dipegang Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar. "Kau suka ayam?" tanpa berpikir panjang lelaki itu mengangguk dan Kyungsoo menyerahkan ayam goreng itu.

"Kau ini, darimana asalmu? Kenapa kau selalu memakan masakanku seolah-olah kau tidak pernah makan apapun sebelumnya? Tapi aku senang kok, akhirnya ada orang yang bisa menutup mulut walaupun aku tahu masakanku tidak enak. Tinggal satu rumah denganmu ada enaknya juga, tapi tetap saja tidak enak aku selalu berbicara seolah kau tidak paham ucapanku." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Padahal sebenarnya kau paham kan? Kalau kau memutuskan bicara, jangan ungkit soal perkataanku ya. Tapi sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Apa jangan-jangan kau adalah makhluk primitif yang selama ini tinggal di hutan? Tapi kalau kau tinggal di hutan kau tidak mungkin punya baju, oh ngomong-ngomong baju maaf karena kau hanya bisa memakai baju musim dingin dan baju olahragaku. Badanku tidak tumbuh seperti orang lain jadi ukuran bajuku kecil." Tamu asing itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk seolah mengatakan 'tidak-apa-apa'

"Wah, kau tersenyum. Oh ya, aku akan memanggilmu Kai! Aku lelah harus memanggilmu dengan 'Hey' dan 'Kau' saja. Kai adalah nama yang lucu, mungkin ini tidak sopan karena Kai adalah nama anjing peliharaanku ketika kecil. Tapi Kai sangat lucu, sehingga aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Jadi namamu adalah Kai, Kai-ssi."

Pembicaraan itu tetap berlangsung satu arah sampai Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berangkat bekerja. Dan entah mengapa Kyungsoo tidak mengusir Kai lagi, menurutnya Kai boleh tinggal di apartemennya selama yang ia mau asal lelaki itu tidak menyentuh dapurnya.

. . .

"Cerah sekali wajahmu." Kyungsoo terkejut, Key berjalan di belakangnya. "_Ne bujangnim, _anda juga terlihat semangat sekali." Jawab Kyungsoo santai, ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan manajernya tersebut.

"Tentu! Minggu depan aku akan bertunangan, kau datang ya!" jeritnya heboh, hingga pegawai lain menatapnya aneh. Tapi dasar Diva _almighty _Keybum, mana pernah ia perduli dengan orang lain disekitarnya? Lelaki nyentrik yang heboh.

"Minggu depan? Aku tidak yakin, aku mulai masuk kuliah lagi." Dengusan kecewa langsung keluar dari mulut Key, "Tapi akan aku usahakan kok _bujangnim_." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Key langsung menepuk pundaknya semangat.

"Di hotel KJ! Tanggal 16 jam 7 malam." Kyungsoo mengangguk, ada yang aneh di telinganya namun ia tidak perduli kata apa tersebut.

Ia merenung sambil menghias kue, ngomong-ngomong soal kuliah itu artinya ia akan menjadi sangat sibuk dan ia tidak suka itu. Menjadi sibuk bukanlah impian Kyungsoo, berarti itu artinya ia harus meninggalkan Kai lebih lama.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, Luhan-ssi memanggil anda." Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya, kenapa ia tiba-tiba melamunkan Kai? Ia menggetok kepalanya sendiri dan buru-buru menghampiri Luhan yang ditemani kekasih SMAnya.

"Hai _ge._" Luhan tersenyum menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya, "Kyung kenalkan ini Sehun," sapa Luhan berbasa-basi, ia menatap Kyungsoo seolah berkata 'Kau-sudah-tahu-siapa-dia-kan?'

"Ah, _annyeong _Sehun-ssi." Sehun hanya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi. "Dan Sehunnie, ini Kyungsoo, anakku kekeke." Luhan tertawa kecil, Kyungsoo selalu benci kenyataan Luhan menganggapnya anak. Jelas-jelas lebih awet muda muka Luhan daripada wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau pacaran dengan orang yang sudah punya anak Lu." Luhan menggetok kepala Sehun kesal. Melihat Sehun yang masih mengenakan seragam dan Luhan yang berpakaian sangat rapi jelas ini adalah kencan mereka, dan Luhan mematuhi nasihat Kyungsoo. Kasihan sekali Luhan harus meminta nasihat pada anak yang umurnya tiga tahun lebih muda.

Tapi saran Kyungsoo sepertinya berjalan baik, buktinya Luhan dan Sehun bergandengan tangan, jauh lebih mesra dan sepertinya Sehun tidak mengacuhkan Luhan lagi. "Jadi, kau memanggilku kemari karena?" tanya Kyungsoo tak sabar.

"Kau mau ikut ke rumahku? Di rumahku ada acara makan malam bersama Sehun." Kyungsoo menggeleng, kalau ia ikut bersama Luhan mau makan apa anak yang ada di rumahnya itu? Kyungsoo terdiam, hidupnya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi karena sekarang ia memikirkan orang lain, orang baru yang bahkan tidak pernah berbicara di dalam apartemennya. Orang yang selalu menyukai apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Kyung!"

"Eh?" sadarnya, Kyungsoo ingin memukul kepalanya karena bagaimana bisa ia melamunkan orang lain sebegitu lama? "Kau ada masalah?" tanya Luhan bingung, Kyungsoo menggeleng. Tapi Luhan tak sepenuhnya percaya, Kyungsoo memang pembohong yang buruk.

"Benar?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Oh ya, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Luhan lagi. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, "_Mianhae gege, _aku ada acara. Temanku nanti malam akan berkunjung, lagipula bahan masakanku habis jadi aku harus belanja."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Eh ngomong-ngomong, kita bisa pergi ke supermarket bersama-sama. Kau mau mengantar kan? Aku juga ingin membawakan bibi Oh sesuatu." Sehun mengangguk, Kyungsoo tersenyum lega. Dia kira Luhan akan marah, ternyata tidak.

. . .

Setelah acara belanja mereka berakhir, Sehun mengantar Kyungsoo ke apartemennya yang kecil tetapi masih memiliki beberapa tingkat. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat taman, karena ia hanya mengantarkan Kyungsoo jadi ia tidak perlu masuk ke _basement._

Kyungsoo menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada Luhan, sementara Sehun membantunya membawa barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Tapi Kyungsoo menyuruh Sehun masuk ke mobilnya, karena menurutnya ia bisa membawa barang itu sendirian. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kyungsoo masuk ke apartemennya.

Tanpa tahu seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka dari balkon apartemen.

. . .

Kyungsoo pergi, aku hanya diam sembari membiarkan ponselku yang terus bergetar tanpa henti. Untung saja aku punya kamar sendiri sehingga memudahkanku mengoperasikan ponsel tanpa Kyungsoo tahu.

Lelaki imut itu, entah mengapa aku tidak merasa risih dengannya. Ia seperti mengenalkan dunia yang sesungguhnya padaku, sedih rasanya aku harus berpura-pura diam di hadapannya. Tapi kalau aku berbicara bisa-bisa aku mengungkap identitas diriku yang sebenarnya.

Biarlah orang tahu bahwa aku, Kim Jongin, calon pewaris KJ_corp_ hanyalah seseorang yang susah berkomunikasi dengan lancar. Supaya mereka mengira aku takkan bisa melanjutkan perusahaan dan menyingkirkanku, aku bahkan tidak perduli bila ayah mencoret namaku dari daftar pewaris. Karena sepertinya aku tidak ditakdirkan menjadi seorang pewaris. (tapi seenaknya saja si bocah kecil itu menamaiku Kai, nama yang sama dengan anjing peliharaannya dulu. Tapi sudahlah, toh nama itu terdengar menyenangkan di telingaku)

Hingga kemudian aku kabur, berhari-hari aku tinggal di salah satu apartemen yang kusewa dengan kartu member keluargaku. Tapi aku sadar, kalau aku tetap tinggal di tempat-tempat mewah orang suruhan keluarga lambat laun akan menemukanku.

Hingga seseorang mengajakku berbicara seolah-olah ia tidak mengenalku di halte. Aku kira ia tidak mengenaliku karena penyamaranku, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal aku, bahkan menganggapku datang dari tempat primitif haha. Itu lucu sekali. Ia bahkan menganggapku orang yang ingin mencuri uang gajinya, kalau saja ia tahu aku bahkan bisa membeli tempat ia bekerja.

Aku ingin terlihat baik di depannya, aku tidak ingin menyusahkan. Melihatnya setiap hari pulang sore dan kecapaian membuatku ingin membantunya. Tak pernah aku seperduli ini pada orang lain, hingga hari dimana aku menghancurkan dapurnya. Baiklah, memang salahku. Dulu di rumah –atau penjara berkedok istana- itu aku tak pernah sekalipun memasak. Bahkan sebelum aku bangun makanan akan tertata rapi di atas meja, entah itu dimakan atau tidak. Bahkan mereka mengirim makanan itu ke dalam kamarku, tapi ini adalah masa pencarian jati diriku. Aku harus mandiri!

Sayangnya, menggoreng telur saja aku tidak bisa dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo mengomeliku sepanjang waktu. Lucunya, aku tidak bisa melawan. Cukup sehari saja di awal pertemuan aku berbicara padanya, lagipula mendengar seseorang mengomeliku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali..

Di rumah ketika aku melakukan kesalahan maka para _maid _yang akan merapikan kekacauan, mereka akan mengabaikan kesalahan yang aku perbuat dan hanya mengatakan 'Tidak apa-apa tuan muda, biar saya yang merapikan' hah, harusnya mereka juga menyalahkanku.

Aku senang Kyungsoo melakukannya, mengomeliku seperti seorang ibu yang memarahi anaknya. Oleh karena itu aku langsung menghubungi orang kepercayaanku untuk mengirim barang _kitchen set _untuk Kyungsoo, dan mereka langsung menurut-tentu saja- tapi mereka juga tidak akan tahu aku disini.

Kyungsoo adalah lelaki paling lembut sekaligus cerewet yang pernah aku temui, tapi ia hangat, apalagi ketika ia membalut jemariku dengan plester luka. Jarak tubuhnya yang begitu dekat denganku, ia memiliki bau seperti kue yang baru saja matang. Meski ia baru datang dan belum mandi. Mungkin aku gila, tapi ini nyata. Aromanya menenangkan, dan membuatku seperti kecanduan.

Aku hanya berharap, kelak ketika ia mengetahui identitasku yang sesungguhnya ia tidak berbalik membenciku. Aku tahu Kyungsoo bukan orang yang gila harta, jadi ketika ia tahu aku adalah anak orang kaya ekspresinya tidak mungkin bahagia seperti orang yang menemukan harta karun. Aku yakin ia pasti membenciku dan mengusirku dari apartemen ini..

Dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi..

Aku melirik jam dinding bermotif pororo, 'Yaampun sebenarnya dia ini umur berapa?' kekehku. Sudah waktunya Kyungsoo sampai di rumah, tapi ia bahkan terlambat hampir satu jam. Aku jadi khawatir.

Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat dari balkon ke arah bawah, hal yang sering aku lakukan selama aku tinggal disini. Memandanginya ketika datang sampai ia masuk ke apartemen. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian aku terkejut, melihat sedan putih _sport_ dengan lambang burung kecil di bagian depan.

Penglihatanku masih sangat jelas karena aku bahkan tidak minus, apalagi apartemen Kyungsoo tak begitu tinggi, aku benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang aku lihat. Dan bahkan aku melihat plat nomor mobil itu. Persis sama dengan seseorang yang aku kenal...

Bagaimana kalau ia datang dan menemukanku?! Aku belum siap pulang!

Keterjutanku bertambah ketika pintu mobil itu terbuka dan Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam! Bersama pengemudinya, aku melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Mulutku terasa kelu sementara jantungku berdetak tak karuan, sedikit lega ketika mobil itu perlahan meninggalkan wilayah apartemen.

'Tapi.. bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mengenal Sehun?!' batinku. Benar saja, mobil putih tadi milik Oh Sehun Sungguh, Sehun sahabatku aku belum siap bertemu dengannya. Lagipula, ia juga salah satu alasan mengapa aku pergi dari kehidupan normalku.

Klek!

Pintu terbuka, aku terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo sudah datang. Aku mengambil belanjaan dari tangannya dan membantunya menata barang-barang di dapur. Tapi tetap saja, pikiranku tak lepas dari mengapa ia harus bersama Sehun?

Dan tunggu! Tadi Kyungsoo duduk di bangku belakang, berarti disamping Sehun pasti Luhan.. benarkan?

**TBC**

**No edit=_=v**

**Oh iya ini two shoot hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.**

**RCL, and keep/delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: **Salary Day?  
**Cast: **EXO Official Couple  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Words: **5597  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

Klek!

Kyungsoo memasuki pintu apartemennya, kemudian ia melepas sepatunya dan meletakan sepatu itu di rak. Ia tersenyum melihat selimut biru lautnya terlipat rapi di atas sofa, sepertinya Kai telah belajar banyak.

"Aku pulang~" sapanya riang. Ia melihat punggung Kai yang masih belum bergerak, lelaki itu masih berdiri di balkon. "Kai? Sedang apa berdiri disitu? Masuklah, kau bisa kedinginan." Kyungsoo memperingatkan, Kai menoleh dan kemudian ia berbalik dari balkon dan mengekori Kyungsoo ke dapur.

"Aku baru saja belanja, jadi kita akan makan banyak hari ini. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong mulai minggu depan aku akan kuliah. Jadi, aku akan berada di luar lebih lama. Apa kau masih tetap mau bertahan di apartemen kumuh ini? Kalau kau masih mau aku titip apartemenku ya," sambil berkata Kyungsoo dengan cekatan menata belanjaannya ke lemari kecil, dan memasukkan yang lain ke kulkas.

Ia meraih apron yang lagi-lagi bermotif pororo dan memakainya. Tapi ia menyadari bahwa Kai sedari tadi tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun tapi menatap Kyungsoo terus, lama-lama Kyungsoo merasa aneh. "Kau, duduk saja di meja tengah. Aku akan memasak dulu,"

Dan ketika Kyungsoo mencuci beras, ia lega mendengar suara langkah kaki Kai yang menjauh. Ia memotong daging, dan lobak. Membuat kimbab dan sup jagung mungkin menyenangkan, karena ia lelah dan kedua makanan itu dapat dengan cepat dibuat.

Setelah selesai Kyungsoo langsung menghidangkan makanan di meja, dan duduk berhadapan dengan Kai. Ia makan dengan cepat karena sedari tadi perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi, namun ia sedikit terganggu melihat Kai yang hanya mengaduk-aduk sup jagungnya.

"Kau kenapa Kai? Apa masakanku tidak enak? Kalau tidak enak aku akan membuatkan-"

"_Annio._" Kyungsoo tersentak, Kai membuka mulutnya lagi. "O-Oh baiklah. Ya sudah mungkin kau memang tak ingin makan." Jawab Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Ia jadi takut mendengar suara Kai yang dingin. Kai masih belum menyendokkan sup itu ke mulutnya.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan kimbab ke piring Kai, "Kalau kau tidak suka sup jagung bilang saja, kau makan kimbab ini saja." Kai menggeleng dan menyuapkan sup jagung ke mulutnya, Kyungsoo bernafas lega. "Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Kyungsoo, meski ia tahu takkan dijawab.

Kai menggeleng, 'Pasti anak ini punya masalah. Ya sudahlah, mungkin memang bukan hakku untuk bertanya. Tapi.. aku penasaran, demi Barack Obama!'

Ting!

Kai mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Kyungsoo menampilkan ekspresi kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Suara barusan itu adalah suara sumpit yang berbenturan dengan meja. Kai ingin sekali tertawa.

Ia memegang punggung tangan Kyungsoo, dan meremasnya pelan. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung, tapi Kai hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. Seolah mengatakan '_Gwaenchana_' perlahan Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Maaf aku hanya mudah penasaran,"

. . .

Sehun's House

Sehun, Luhan, dan dua orang teman mereka yang lain yaitu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun makan bersama di rumah Sehun. Sesekali meja makan yang biasanya sepi itu berisik karena pertengkaran kecil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan datar, biasanya akan ada Jongin yang menggodanya atau menjadi penengah diantara mereka berlima, meski hanya dengan sikap. Sehun memaklumi Jongin yang tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik, bahkan biasanya Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat jejaring sosial tanpa membutuhkan suara. Tapi meski begitu, ia tetap sangat dekat dengan Jongin. Apalagi hanya Jongin yang seumuran dan teman Sehun yang paling dekat.

Ya, mereka berempat bersahabat cukup lama. Awalnya Jongin dan Chanyeol, mereka berteman karena berada dalam satu klub basket. Kemudian Sehun datang, ia adalah murid baru, tapi langsung dekat dengan Jongin karena mereka sekelas.

Sementara Chanyeol, lelaki itu bertambah sibuk karena ia masuk ke klub musik apalagi ia sudah mendekati ujian akhir jadi ia belajar serius. Namun lama-lama, Sehun mengenalkan Baekhyun sepupunya pada Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Lelaki manis itu memiliki energi positif dan seperti magnet bagi orang di sekitarnya, semua berjalan normal. Kemudian Sehun datang dan mengenalkan Luhan pada sahabat-sahabatnya, Luhan sendiri adalah seseorang yang lebih tua empat tahun dari Sehun dan Jongin dan dua tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi ia masih bisa bersosialisasi dengan mereka karena jiwa mudanya, lagipula tak ada yang percaya kalau Luhan adalah yang tertua di antara mereka.

Semua berubah mulai Jongin datang di pagi hari dengan wajah lusuh dan memar di pipinya, Sehun sampai mengguncang tubuh Jongin karena ia penasaran. Setahunya Jongin bukan orang yang suka berkelahi, apalagi ia adalah anak dari Kim Jongwoon pengusaha sukses jadi ia harus menjaga nama baik keluarganya.

Ternyata justru memar tersebut ia dapatkan dari ayahnya, malamnya ayahnya menyuruh Jongin untuk menyelesaikan urusan sekolahnya dan mulai berpikir di bidang bisnis. Tapi Jongin dengan tegas menolak, meski ia tidak banyak berbicara.

Bahkan Jongin bilang, ia ingin membangun perusahaan sendiri dari awal. Dan ia tidak mau menjalankan KJ _corp _karena pemberian ayahnya. Ia bukan orang yang seperti itu, ia bahkan rela dihapus namanya dari daftar pewaris.

Sehun yang membaca _chat _dari Jongin hanya bisa diam, ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Jongin dipaksa sampai seperti itu. Tapi tentu saja, hal itu wajar. Jongin adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya, dan Jongwoon juga sering sakit. Kalau perusahaan jatuh di tangan yang salah, maka habislah KJ. Siapa yang tak menginginkan perusahaan itu? Perusahaan besar dengan dana yang terus mengalir, memiliki berbagai sektor industri. Semua orang pasti akan berubah jadi iblis kalau berhadapan dengan uang dan kekuasaan bukan?

Itulah maksud Jongwoon, ia ingin KJ yang ia besarkan dengan susah payah bisa terus berjaya untuk Jongin. Ia ingin Jongin membesarkan perusahaan itu sebagaimana yang ia lakukan, ia ingin mengajari Jongin agar anaknya mengerti. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, dan malam itu berakhir dengan Jongwoon menampar Jongin sampai anak itu terjatuh.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan yang baru saja menyenggol pundaknya. Ia diam, Luhan terlalu mengenalnya dan itu membuatnya tak bisa berbohong. "_Nan gwaenchana._" Jawab Sehun sebelum Luhan sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Orang suruhan _appa _Jongin pasti menemukannya, Jongin pasti akan baik-baik saja." Luhan menjelaskan, berusaha menguatkan Sehun. "Aku hanya khawatir Lu, kau tahu kan Jongin tidak bisa mengurus dirinya. Ia ceroboh dan keras kepala, _appa_nya telah memblokir kartu kreditnya. Jadi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa makan? Ia bahkan terancam tidak naik kelas dan tidak lulus, ujian kelulusan bahkan sudah di depan mata."

"Jongin sudah dewasa Hunnie, kalau ia tidak sanggup ia pasti pulang. Kalau tidak artinya ia baik-baik saja, bukankah kau sendiri tahu ia keras kepala? Ia takkan menyerah sampai dirinya berhasil kan? Pikirkan ujianmu, kalau kau tidak lulus itu juga bahaya."

"Hei, sudahlah.. Jongin itu pasti baik-baik saja. Aku sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mencarinya," Chanyeol menenangkan mereka semua. Kemudian Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sebenarnya.. apa di antara kalian ada yang tahu mengapa Jongin tiba-tiba kabur? Selain masalah dengan ayahnya, kalau hanya masalah dengan ayahnya Jongin pasti masih menghubungiku tetapi ini. Aku rasa ia bahkan memblokirku di beberapa akun jejaring sosial."

"_Mwo?!_" tanya Chanyeol, kemudian Chanyeol membuka ponselnya. "Dia juga memblokirku beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa ada hal yang tidak kita ketahui dari Jongin, Hun?" Sehun mengangkat bahunya.

"Chanyeol _hyung, _sampaikan kabar kalau orang suruhanmu sudah menemukan Jongin."

"Pasti."

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang duduk bersama di taman, sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol bermain di dalam. Baekhyun terlihat gelisah, bahkan soda di dalam gelasnya berkecipak karena tangannya sedikit bergetar.

Luhan hanya diam saja, ia tahu Baekhyun. Anak itu selalu bersikap seperti itu kalau ia sedang punya masalah, dan Luhan takkan bertanya sampai Baekhyun sendiri yang akan bercerita. Luhan membuka ponselnya, sudah berpuluh-puluh pesan ia kirim tapi Jongin tidak membalasnya.

Ia sedikit khawatir, bagaimanapun Luhan mengenal Jongin jauh lebih lama daripada Sehun. Hanya saja Sehun tidak mengetahuinya, dan baik Luhan maupun Jongin tidak mau Sehun tahu hal itu.

"_Gege_,"

"Hm?" Luhan masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel, ia hanya melirik Baekhyun sekilas. "Apakah _gege _percaya tentang _cheotsarang_?(cinta pertama)" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda bingung.

"_Wae?_" tanya Luhan bingung. "_Cheotsarang,_ saat paling indah. Saat pertama kali kau mengenal cinta, bukankah itu menyenangkan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Oh.. tentu saja itu menyenangkan. Cinta pertama adalah memori yang takkan mudah untuk dihapuskan."

**_Flashback_**

BRAK!

"Hei!" jerit Luhan tidak terima, gara-gara anak ini ia harus terpental beberapa meter. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. "_Jeongsohamnida!_" anak itu berteriak sambil membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Kau! Berapa umurmu hah? Kau bahkan bukan anak SMA tapi mengendarai mobil, apa orangtuamu tidak mengajarimu tentang hal ini?!" jerit Luhan kesal, "_Jeongsohamnida hyung, _a-aku terburu-buru."

"Tidak perduli terburu-buru atau tidak, aku bisa saja membawamu ke kantor polisi terdekat!" bentak Luhan lagi. Anak itu masuk ke mobilnya, "Ya! Bocah tengik! Aish, _saekkiya_ aku benar-benar akan melaporkanmu akkkk!" begitu Luhan akan berdiri, ia harus terjatuh lagi karena kakinya terkilir.

Lalu ia melihat anak kecil itu keluar dari mobil sambil membawa kotak obat kecil, ia duduk di hadapan Luhan. "Aku benar-benar terburu-buru tadi, maafkan aku." Ia mengoleskan obat merah di kaki Luhan yang terkilir.

"_Nan yeoja anniya! _Aku bisa mengobati kakiku sendiri, dan kau.. kau bilang kau terburu-buru tapi kenapa kau mengobatiku huh?"

"Aku tidak mau melukai seseorang karena aku, namaku Kim Jongin." Anak itu menatap mata Luhan, "A-aku Luhan." Jawab Luhan gugup, tatapan tegas Jongin entah kenapa membuatnya malu. "Luhan? Nama yang bagus, kau bukan dari Korea ya?"

"Memang bukan, aku adalah anak kuliah dan aku harusnya mengikuti upacara penerimaan mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar hari ini. Tapi kau menabrakku, aish." Gerutu Luhan, "_Mianhae, _apa kau mau aku antarkan?"

"Tidak, kau anak kecil bagaimana mungkin aku diantar oleh anak seumuranmu. Sudah kau pergi saja, aku akan menuju kampusku." Jongin tersenyum, "Kau.. memiliki mata yang indah. Apa _hyung _tahu, jantungku berdetak tak karuan ketika kau menatapku."

**_End of flashback_**

"Cinta pertamaku, datang secara tiba-tiba. Kami saling tertarik meski kami dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang aneh, hanya melalui tatapan mata kami jatuh dalam pesona masing-masing. Namun, itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan kami dipertemukan dua tahun setelahnya, dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk saling mencintai lagi. Karena aku telah mencintai orang lain, yaitu Sehun." Jelas Luhan, jelas tidak ada yang tahu. Bahwa cinta pertamanya adalah Kim Jongin, sewaktu anak itu masih SMP dan Luhan sudah kuliah. Ketika mereka bertemu, justru Jongin dikenalkan Sehun bahwa Luhan adalah kekasihnya. Meski begitu keduanya sering bertukar pesan, dan dari situ Luhan baru tahu Jongin memiliki _kelainan._

Mereka bertukar pesan sebagai seorang sahabat. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun, karena meski tanpa ada hubungan apa-apa. Luhan tidak mau Sehun tahu hal itu, karena Sehun pasti mengira yang tidak-tidak soal hal itu.

"Lalu cinta pertamamu sekarang bagaimana _ge?_" tanya Baekhyun. "Dia menghilang. Humph.. entahlah, aku tidak bisa menemukannya." Jawab Luhan datar, berusaha agar Baekhyun tidak mencurigai kata-katanya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ada apa soal cinta pertama?" Baekhyun mendesahkan nafas panjang. "_Nae cheotsarangi.._ adalah Chanyeol." Luhan tidak kaget, siapa yang tidak bisa melihat aura cinta dari kedua pasangan berisik itu?

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan bingung, apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol tidak menyukai Baekhyun? "Chanyeol juga menyukaiku, dan kami menjalin hubungan.. dua minggu lalu. _Backstreet._" Jawab Baekhyun pelan, Luhan terkejut juga. Mengapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak mengumbar soal itu?

"_Wae?_" Luhan bertanya penasaran. "A-aku yang meminta. K-karena s-sebenarnya.. itu.. Jongin..."

"Kau ini kenapa? Katakan yang jelas!" Baekhyun langsung menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, ia takut suara Luhan terlalu besar hingga memungkinkan Sehun dan Chanyeol mendengarnya. "Sebulan lalu, Jongin bilang ia menyukaiku lewat _chat,_ seperti yang_ gege _tahu Jongin tidak pandai berbicara. Tapi aku tidak memberi jawaban, aku bahkan mendiamkannya karena aku selalu terfokus pada Chanyeol."

"_Mwo?!_" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, "Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari Chanyeol apalagi setelah Chanyeol juga seolah berkata ia juga menyukaiku, aku makin berdebar. Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamaku, dan di sisi lain aku tidak bisa menolak Jongin. Aku tidak tega,"

"Sampai kemudian sebelum aku dan Chanyeol jadian, kami sempat berciuman. Berciuman dengan status hubungan yang belum jelas, dan aku tahu Jongin mengawasi kami. Tapi aku tidak bilang pada Chanyeol, aku hanya mau hubungan kita dirahasiakan dulu. Dan masalah-masalah itu datang, Jongin menghilang. Aku takut, hubunganku dan Chanyeol juga menjadi salah satu alasan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Jongin suka padaku."

"Baekhyun!" mendengar nada suara Luhan yang meninggi Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk. "_Mianhae gege, _jangan marah padaku. A-aku tidak bermaksud membuat Jongin seperti ini,"

"Aish.. kalau begitu kita harus mencari Jongin tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun dan Chanyeol."

. . .

Kai, atau mungkin Jongin. Keluar di siang hari ketika Kyungsoo masih kuliah. Ya hari ini Kyungsoo mulai kuliah lagi dan dia akan pulang lebih akhir dari biasanya. Ia menuju sebuah toko kecil dan membeli _sim card _baru untuk ponselnya.

'Aku harap dengan mengganti _sim card_ku Sehun, Chanyeol _hyung,_ Luhan _hyung_ maupun Baekhyun _hyung _tidak bisa melacakku.' Batin Kai, ia segera mengganti nomor ponselnya dengan yang baru.

Ia menatap selebaran yang ditempel di dinding-dinding, selebaran itu mengandung banyak hal. Seperti selebaran diskon, pembukaan tempat wisata baru, konser, festival kembang api, dan yang terakhir orang hilang.

Kai berhenti menatap deretan selebaran orang hilang itu, dan diantaranya ada dua selebaran tentang dia. 'Hm, mereka mencariku? _Geurae, _kalian tidak akan menemukanku secepat itu. Sebenarnya mereka mencariku karena kepentingan, atau mencariku karena harta?' batin Kai kesal. Ia memakai topi _hoodie_nya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kai merobek beberapa selebaran tentang dirinya, takut-takut Kyungsoo melihatnya. Kemudian ia mematahkan _simcard_ lamanya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Selamat tinggal, dunia lama."

.

..

"Aku pulang. Hah! Lelahnya, ish sudah dosen itu memberiku tugas setumpuk, kali ini Key _bujangnim_ marah-marah lagi. Dia tidak lihat kantung mataku? Masih tega-teganya memarahiku. Dasar tidak berperi-kokian."

"_Mwoji?_" Kyungsoo yang mengomel-ngomel terkejut ketika merasakan dingin di pipinya. Kai datang membawa sekaleng _cappucino _dingin. "Eoh? Kau beli? _Gomapta!_" Kai mengangguk kecil. Kyungsoo meminum _cappucino _itu dalam sekali tegukan.

"Tinggal bersamaku membuatmu rapi ya? Haha, baguslah itu perubahan yang baik. _Jjang!_" ia menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya. Kai hanya tersenyum, "Eyy.. kau tersenyum lagi, teruslah berekspresi. Kau tahu setiap hari aku seperti berbicara dengan patung. Karena kau tidak berbicara, keadaanmu seolah-olah tidak nyata buatku tahu. Aku takut kau adalah seorang hantu,"

'Itu bagus, kalau kau menganggapku hanya sebuah ilusi. Karena aku mungkin tidak selamanya berada disini, karena aku.. baru saja tertarik padamu. Suatu saat nanti, ada saat dimana aku akan pergi. Aku tidak ingin kau memberi harapan, jadi anggap saja aku hanya sebuah bayangan semu yang lama-lama akan tertelan kegelapan.' Batin Kai, ia menatap Kyungsoo yang mulai memejamkan mata.

Kai tersenyum lagi, ia mengarahkan kepala Kyungsoo ke pegangan sofanya yang keras. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu perduli karena terlalu mengantuk. Kai mengambil selimut biru laut yang biasa ia pakai dan memakaikannya di badan Kyungsoo.

"_Jaljja._"

. . .

Suara mesin-mesin yang mulai beroperasi mengganggu indera pendengaran Kyungsoo, juga suhu yang berubah panas membuatnya terbangun. Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, dan memijat lehernya yang terasa kaku akibat tidur berbantalkan pegangan sofa.

"Jam berapa ini?" erangnya, ia membuka matanya. Dan langsung membelalak begitu jam menunjukkan angka 10, "AKU TERLAMBAT!" ia langsung melemparkan selimutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Kuliahnya dimulai jam 11 dan ia butuh empat puluh lima menit untuk sampai ke kampusnya, bisa-bisa ia tidak diperbolehkan masuk lagi oleh dosen Lee.

Keringat seakan membasahi tubuhnya, bagaimana bisa Kai membiarkan pemanas ruangan tetap menyala sampai pukul 10 pagi? Dasar! Apa Kai tidak tahu bagaimana prinsip hemat listrik?

Kyungsoo mandi dengan terburu-buru dan memilih satu stel baju berwarna hitam –kebiasaannya- ia kemudian keluar menuju dapur, berusaha mencari sereal instan untuk mengisi perut. Tapi nyatanya di meja ada nasi yang habis dihangatkan (meski _overcooked_) dan Jajangmyun (dengan kuah yang terlalu hitam)

Tapi masa bodoh, setidaknya Kai telah membantunya untuk makan dengan cepat. Tanpa perduli bagaimana rasanya Kyungsoo memakan semua itu. Ia berusaha tidak menoleh ke arah kompor dan bak pencucian, karena itu pasti mengerikan. Kebiasaan Kai, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah di masa lalu Kai tidak bisa mencuci piring. Atau mungkin Kai amnesia, tapi masa ada orang amnesia sampai lupa bagaimana mencuci piring? Ah entahlah, anggap saja Kyungsoo tidak mau tahu karena itu sangat membantu menurunkan emosinya yang mulai memuncak.

**_Annyeong chingudeul~_**

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak Jajangmyun keras yang ia makan, ia menyesal berterima kasih. Karena bagaimanapun, apa Kai tidak mencoba masakannya? Bisakah ia membedakan mana mie yang sudah termasak dan mana yang belum?

Tapi demi _krabby patty _mengapa ada lagu _theme song _Pororo di rumahnya?! Secinta apapun Kyungsoo pada karakter pinguin berkacamata itu ia tidak akan menggunakan _theme song_nya sebagai _ringtone._ Bisa mati dikubur Key kalau ia ketahuan memakai lagu kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.

Tapi tunggu, _ringtone_?

Kyungsoo bahkan lupa men_charge_ ponselnya semalam, mungkin ia juga lupa kalau ia punya ponsel. Tidak ada yang menghubunginya, atau mungkin ponselnya sepi karena ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus SNS miliknya.

Kyungsoo melangkah, ia berjalan ke arah kamar Kai. Dan membuka pintunya, tetapi kamar itu kosong dan sudah rapi. Lagu itu masih berdering, dan Kyungsoo meraba kasur kemudian ia menemukan sebuah ponsel yang lebih bagus dari miliknya.

"_Igeo mwoya? _Ponsel siapa sebagus ini_?_" gumam Kyungsoo, di panggilan tersebut adalah sebuah nomor yang tidak tersimpan. Tapi entah mengapa Kyungsoo mengangkatnya, siapa tahu itu panggilan penting bukan? Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungi Kyungsoo menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeobboseyyo_?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan sangat pelan. "_Chukkahamnida! Karena anda telah membeli sim card ini, anda adalah pengunjung ke seratus. Anda mendapatkan bonus panggilan selama 60 menit dan souvenir yang bisa diambil-_"

"Heeh, aku kira apa." Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan panggilan tersebut. "Tapi, nomor _sim card _baru? Berarti Kai baru saja membeli nomor baru? Untuk apa?" gumam Kyungsoo. Ia mengembalikan ponsel itu, namun matanya melirik pada dua huruf yang ada di _cover _ponsel. 'KJ' huruf yang sepertinya sering ia lihat.

"KJ? _Mwoya.. _mungkin hanya kebetulan, aku rasa aku terlalu sering menonton film." Kyungsoo memandang jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "S-Setengah sebelas? AAA _eotteokhae? Eomma! _Aku terlambat! Aish, dasar pororo!" setelah menyumpahi ponsel Kai, Kyungsoo buru-buru berlari meninggalkan apartemennya.

**_Luhan's restauran_**

Kyungsoo mengawasi Sulli yang sedang mengelap jendela, anak itu meski kerjanya hanya bersih-bersih ia melakukannya dengan baik. Meja pengunjung sudah bersih sedari tadi, benar-benar pegawai rajin.

Tubuhnya tidak bersemangat, tugas dosen Park yang kemarin saja belum selesai hari ini dosen Lee menghukumnya karena terlambat. Hidup menjadi seorang mahasiswa memang tidak adil, selalu tersiksa tugas.

"_Oppa! Musun iriya?_" Sulli menepuk bahu sempit Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo diam, "Ada masalah? Apa kuliahmu bermasalah? Apa nilaimu turun? Atau ujianmu gagal? Atau mungkin kau dikeluarkan?!"

"Yaish, _shikkeureo!_" bentak Kyungsoo, "Ups hehe." Sulli menutup mulutnya. Kyungsoo sedang menghias kue yang akan dipajang di etalase toko. "_Nan gwaenchana._" Jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

"_Gotjimal. _Aku tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo _oppa, _kalau ia tidak memandang mataku berarti ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Goda Sulli. Kyungsoo menghembus nafas dalam. "Hmm, _geurae._ Aku memang berbohong, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya Ssul."

"Ah.. begitu, baiklah. Aku akan pergi, _bye-bye!_" Sulli baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat itu tapi Kyungsoo menahan lengannya. "Ssul," panggilnya. "Hm?"

"Kau.. ponselmu berapa harganya?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia baru saja melihat Sulli memainkan ponselnya, itu mirip dengan milik Kai. "Ah, ponsel ini aku beli beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin harganya sekarang lebih murah, terakhir kali aku tahu enam ratus lima puluh ribu won. Tapi sekarang ada yang lebih baru, dan harganya satu juta won! _Sesange~_ aku harus masuk kuliah yang bagus dulu supaya _aboeji _mau membelikan. Kenapa? Apa _oppa _mau beli ponsel baru?"

"Haish.. _anniyo._ Tidak mungkin aku beli ponsel seharga satu juta won kalau apartemenku masih berwujud seperti itu! Memang penghasilanku sebanyak _aboeji_mu apa? Kau ini! Sudah sana kembali kerja!"

"Ey.. dasar, _oppa _pasti PMS." Gerutu Sulli, Kyungsoo tidak menjawab meski kata-kata itu mengganggunya. Yang lebih mengganggunya, ponsel Kai keluaran terbaru sepertinya, bahkan segelnya belum sepenuhnya dilepas.

"Satu juta won." Gumam Kyungsoo, kalau Sulli punya ponsel itu maka itu adalah hal wajar. Ayah Sulli adalah seorang profesor, ia bekerja hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang saja. Sementara ibu Sulli adalah Jaksa, sudah jelas keluarganya berkecukupan. Tapi untuk Kai.. bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki ponsel seharga satu juta won ketika ia menumpang di rumah Kyungsoo tanpa membawa apa-apa? Bahkan kalau saja Kai punya, berarti Kai orang kaya kan? Orang kaya mana yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menempatkan sesuatu seperti Kai?

Sementara Kyungsoo, ia sudah bekerja mati-matian. Tapi ponsel yang ia punya bahkan harganya tidak sampai lima ratus ribu won, menyedihkan bukan?

"Sudahlah, mungkin Kai memang sungguhan lupa ingatan." Kyungsoo tak ingin membahas hal ini dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**_Sehun's house_**

"Para pesuruhku tidak bisa menemukan Jongin, padahal mereka telah menempel pengumuman seharga satu juta won." Gerutu Chanyeol, ia memetik-metik senar gitarnya tak beraturan. Menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu telinga.

"Aku sudah mencoba melacak nomor ponselnya melalui GPS, tapi sepertinya ia memasang alat pemblokir pelacakan. Dan ia juga mengganti nomor ponselnya, anak gila satu itu." Gerutu Sehun, matanya tak lepas dari layar laptop miliknya.

"Sepertinya ia berencana benar-benar menghilang, sudahlah. Mungkin ia punya alasan, kalau ia memblokir semua situs yang ia miliki berikut juga dengan akun jejaring sosialnya maka itu tandanya ia masih hidup. Kita tidak perlu mengejarnya, kau juga tahu bagaimana Jongwoon-ssi memperlakukan Jongin. Seperti algojo menawan tawanannya, Jongin tidak bisa memberontak karena belenggu tak kasat mata itu. Mungkin sekarang ia telah bahagia di tempat lain, mendapat kebebasan yang tidak bisa ia rasakan. Kita harus pikirkan sisi itu juga," jelas Chanyeol.

"Kau benar, aku hanya khawatir bagaimana keadaan anak itu. Apakah ia hidup di tempat yang layak?" Chanyeol terkekeh. "Harusnya, kau tahu kan mana mungkin Jongin hidup di tempat yang kumuh? Anak itu gengsinya tinggi sekali, ia pasti tidak bisa bertahan di tempat yang kecil dan jelek. Mungkin ia ada di luar negeri, uang mereka kan tidak pernah habis meski dipakai bersenang-senang."

"Tapi _hyung, maid _Jongwoon-ssi bilang ayahnya telah memblokir kartu kredit Jongin." Chanyeol diam, "Tapi Jongin belum kembali kan? Anak itu keras kepala Hun, kalau kita melihat ia merangkak di halaman rumahmu ini barulah saat itu kita tahu Jongin sedang menderita. Kalau mendengar kabar darinya saja tidak, maka ia baik-baik saja. _Keokjong hajima~_"

"Eum." Sehun menyalakan ponselnya, niatnya ingin bermain _game._

**_Battery Low_**

"_Mwoya.._" kesal Sehun, ia kemudian mendatangi Luhan yang sedang membaca tabloid di ruang tamu Sehun. "_Baby _Lu~" panggil Sehun manja, Luhan menutup tabloidnya.

"_Wae uri adeul_?" jawab Luhan sambil menggoda, ia dan Sehun sangat suka menggunakan panggilan yang lucu. mungkin karena Sehun belum sepenuhnya dewasa, dan Luhan adalah orang yang lumayan _childish._

"Pinjam ponsel~" Luhan mencium pipi Sehun cepat, "Dasar. Aku kira kenapa," Sehun terkekeh dan memainkan ponsel Luhan di sudut sofa. Sementara Luhan kembali sibuk dengan tabloidnya.

Sehun baru saja ingin membuka aplikasi mainan, namun matanya sedikit terganggu melihat jendela pemberitahuan Luhan. 'Pesan tak terkirim?' batin Sehun. Ia membuka jendela pemberitahuan itu, pesan itu tak terkirim tetapi semua pesan itu dikirim ke nomor yang sama.

**_To: 0112***_**

**_Neo eoddiya?_**

**_To: 0112***_**

**_Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?_**

**_To: 0112***_**

**_Sehun dan Chanyeol mencarimu, cepat pulang._**

**_To: 0112***_**

**_Jongin. Apa kau tidak perduli kepadaku?_**

**_To: 0112***_**

**_Semua pesan dan panggilanku gagal, kau menonaktifkan ponselmu?_**

**_To: 0112***_**

**_Setidaknya kalau kau tidak ingin pulang demi aku, lakukan demi teman-temanmu. Atau kau tidak perlu pulang, kabari saja dimana kau?_**

**_To: 0112***_**

**_Apa kau pergi gara-gara kau ditolak Baekhyun?_**

**_To: 0112***_**

**_Kalau iya, maka kau pengecut. Kau tahu Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, jangan memaksakan cinta. Ingat kau bisa merelakan aku bersama Sehun, harusnya kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun._**

**_To: 0112***_**

**_Cepat pulang Kim Jongin, jebal._**

Rahang Sehun mengeras membaca pesan-pesan itu, ada hubungan apa Jongin dengan Luhan kekasihnya dan Baekhyun sepupunya? Benarkah sejauh itu? Mengapa Sehun sebagai sahabat terdekat Jongin tidak pernah diberitahu?

Atau mungkin... Jongin tidak bisa mengungkapkannya?

'Benar, Jongin untuk berkomunikasi secara normal saja ia kesusahan bagaimana bisa ia menjelaskan semua itu? Seharusnya sebagai teman aku mengerti, apa mungkin cinta pertama yang pernah aku tanyakan ke Jongin adalah Luhannie? Jongin bilang kalau cinta pertamanya tidak tahu bagaimana dia kan? Ia hanya mengikuti cinta pertamanya selama beberapa minggu saja, kemudian cinta pertamanya tidak ditemukan lagi dan pindah ke luar negeri. Dan Luhannie memang baru saja ke luar negeri sampai perkenalan kami, dan aku mengenalkannya kepada teman-teman.' Batin Sehun. Ia ingat mata Luhan tidak bisa lepas dari Jongin, dan Jongin meski ia tidak menatap Luhan ia malah mengalihkan pandangan dari Luhan. Seolah-olah kekasih Sehun itu tidak ada.

'Kenapa aku tidak peka?!' Sehun menjerit dalam hati, ia tidak marah sungguh. Karena Jongin justru menghormati Luhan menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun. Ia hanya menyesal, kalau tahu bahwa cinta pertama Jongin adalah Luhan tentu Sehun akan meminta maaf. Ia mungkin akan marah kalau jadi Jongin, cinta pertamamu malah menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatmu. Tapi Jongin tidak..

'_Ingat kau bisa merelakan aku bersama Sehun, harusnya kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun.'_ Pesan Luhan terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. 'Apa maksudnya itu.. ditolak? Apa jangan-jangan Jongin menyukai Baekhyun dan menyampaikan perasaannya? Aish bocah sialan itu, kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta dengan kekasih teman-temannya?!' kesal Sehun. Ia tidak marah, ia hanya merutuki ke-tidak beruntungan Jongin dalam urusan percintaan.

"Lu.."

"I-ya?" jawab Luhan ragu, sedari tadi Sehun memegang ponselnya ia tidak mendengar suara _game _yang biasa Sehun mainkan. Tapi ekspresi Sehun serius sekali, jantung Luhan rasanya seperti _drum_ yang dipukuli dug dig dag!

"Kau.. ada hubungan apa kalian?" tanya Sehun dengan suara rendah. Skakmat! Luhan bisa merasakan kakinya seolah tak bertulang di bawah sana, "K-Kalian?" Luhan menjawab terbata. "Iya, kalian. Jongin, kau, dan Baekhyun."

"_Aigoo _Sehunnie_ mianhae! _Aku benar-benar tidak selingkuh! Sungguh, jangan marah kepadaku ataupun Jongin. Kami tidak selingkuh di belakangmu, aku bersumpah! J-Jongin adalah kenangan di masa lalu, hanya saja kebetulan kami bertemu secara tiba-tiba! Maafkan akuuuu~" Luhan menghambur ke sisi Sehun, rasanya ingin menangis sekarang juga.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan Kyungsoo muncul. **'_Gege, _Kau hanya _uke _yang tertindas oleh anak SMA.' **Luhan kesal karena sepedas apapun kata-kata Kyungsoo, yang ia nyatakan adalah kejujuran. Yang Luhan suka sekaligus benci dari Kyungsoo adalah ia anak yang jujur, Luhan jarang mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo berbohong. Tapi karena kejujurannya itu, Kyungsoo jadi jarang menyaring kata-katanya.

"Lu, jangan menjerit heboh. Aku kan tidak menuduh kalian berselingkuh, yang aku tanya kalian ada hubungan apa?" Sehun memecah keheningan. "Eh? Kau tidak marah?" Sehun mengangguk. "_Yaksokhae,_ aku tidak akan marah. Jadi sekarang berceritalah kau ada hubungan apa?"

"Dia cinta pertamaku, aku tahu ia sering mengikutiku. Dan waktu itu aku sempat tertarik, tapi hanya tertarik. Kemudian aku kembali ke China, dan ya.. ketika aku kembali kau mengenalkan aku pada teman-temanmu dan disana ada Kim Jongin."

"Oh.. lalu? Apa hubungan kalian dengan Baekhyun _hyung_?" Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. Kemudian ia menarik bahu Sehun agar ia bisa berbicara dengan pelan. "Aku tidak tahu dnegan jelas hubungan Baekhyun dengan Jongin. Yang aku tahu, Baekhyun kemarin bilang Jongin sempat menyampaikan perasaannya tapi Baekhyun tidak perduli. Kemudian ia menolaknya, dan beberapa saat sebelum Jongin pergi, ia melihat Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. Padahal sejujurnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum berpacaran, mereka _backstreet _dari kita beberapa hari ketika Jongin menghilang."

"_Jinjjha?_" Luhan mengangguk. "Aku merasa bersalah pada Jongin, aku tidak tahu kalau kau cinta pertamanya Lu." Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun. "_Na do molla,_ aku tidak tahu kau sahabat Jongin."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengusik Jongin lagi. Mungkin ia perlu waktu, bagaimana mungkin ia bertahan di antara kita dengan masalah ini, kalau Jongin tidak ingin kembali dalam waktu dekat, maka kita tidak akan mencarinya juga. Ia butuh privasi,"

"Sejak kapan kau dewasa Hunnie?"

"Sejak aku tahu kau seperti anak-anak Lu." Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun, "Biar bagaimanapun aku lebih tua empat tahun darimu Hun! Empat! Panggil aku _gege!_"

"_Shireooo_~"

. . .

Tek!

Kyungsoo terkejut, ia tertidur di meja _cafe_nya. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, orang yang pertama ia lihat adalah Key sedang menggebrak mejanya. "Aish _bujangnimm!_ Aku ini lelah, lagipula _cafe _juga sudah tutup. Jangan bangunkan aku."

"Justru karena _cafe _sudah tutup aku membangunkanmu, kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Key lalu duduk di depan Kyungsoo. "_Bujangnim _tidak lihat hujan deras? Bagaimana mungkin aku pulang kalau aku tidak membawa payung? Heul,"

"Oh, kau pakai saja payungku. Ada di meja resepsionis, ini aku ambilkan teh. Minum ini untuk menghangatkan tubuh." Kyungsoo berbinar, "_Jinjjha? _Aku boleh meminjam payungmu? _Aigoo gomapta, _tumben sekali _bujangnim _baik padaku. _Jjang _deh~" Kyungsoo meminum teh hangatnya.

"Ya! Kau ini, aku kan sudah bilang aku ini sebenarnya baik, hanya kau membuatku kesal. Jadi aku suka memarahimu, sudahlah aku pulang dulu, aku sudah dijemput."

"Ehem, dijemput calon suami. Selamat berkencan _bujangnim~ saranghaeyo._"

"Diam kau kerdil! Cepat pulang dan kunci _cafe_ ini!" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "_Arasseo._"

Setelah mengunci _cafe_ Kyungsoo berjalan dan memayungi dirinya dari hujan deras. Untung saja jarak apartemennya dekat dengan _cafe._ Kalau jauh bisa-bisa ia membeku kedinginan di jalan. Baiklah, maklumi saja Kyungsoo suka mengeluh. Mungkin kalau mengeluh itu adalah berlian, Kyungsoo sudah bisa merenovasi apartemennya menjadi istana kerajaan.

Ia menaiki apartemennya dan memasuki pintunya. "Aku pulang~" Kyungsoo melipat payung dan meletakkan sepatunya. "Guk~" mata Kyungsoo membelalak, hewan berbulu putih berhenti di depannya.

"KYAAAAAA! KAIIII!" jeritnya, ia langsung naik ke atas pot bunga. Kai datang dengan tergopoh mendengar jeritan Kyungsoo. "Kau.. apa kau yang membawa makhluk berbulu itu masuk apartemenku? Hattchiw!"

Kai mengangguk, ia menggendong makhluk berbulu-anjing- itu. "Kau.. kau boleh membawa apapun masuk kemari asal jangan makhluk berbulu. Aku tidak bisa, aku hattchiiww alergi." Jelas Kyungsoo susah payah.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan _puppy eyes _andalannya, begitu pula dengan anjing tersebut. Telinga anjing itu jatuh di sekitar pipinya, memandang memelas. "Baiklah, terserah kalian. Hattchiw Kau boleh menjaga anjing itu, asal jangan sampai dekat denganku dalam jarak lima meter."

"Kalau saja dia tahu setelah aku menghilangkan Kai aku menderita alergi hebat pada hewan berbulu. Hatchiww! Aish, mengganggu saja." Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil, kemudian menuju ke dapur.

Ia membuang sisa jajangmyun gagal milik Kai ke tempat sampah, kemudian mencuci piringnya. Ia mendengar langkah kaki Kai masuk ke dapur, "Jaga jarak lima meter!" Kai mengangguk dan duduk di sudut dapur.

"Kai, aku mau menasehatimu. Kalau menghangatkan nasi, kau bisa melihat _timer _di _magic com _ini kan? Kau harus menekan angka 15 menit, agar tidak menjadi _overcooked._ Dan memasak Jajangmyun, kau menuangkan terlalu banyak bumbu. Juga mienya belum matang Kai, terlalu keras. Lain kali kalau Mie itu terasa kenyal di lidah baru kau bisa mematikan airnya."

Kai hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia keluar dan mengambil sebuah handuk untuk Kyungsoo. Dari belakang ia mengeringkan rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit basah karena terkena tetesan hujan. "_Gumawo._" Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Hm," jawab Kai. "Whoa, kau mengeluarkan suara lagi. _Daebak_~" Kai menutup mulutnya, secara reflek ia menutupkan handuk itu ke kepala Kyungsoo yang masih memasak. "Yak, Kai!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

Mereka makan bibimbab buatan Kyungsoo dengan damai, sementara anjing milik Kai makan di dekat balkon. "Kai, aku mau tanya." Kai mendongakkan kepalanya, "Tadi pagi, kau kemana? Ah tunggu jangan dijawab!" Kyungsoo berlari ke kamarnya dan keluar dengan sebuah memo dan pensil.

"Kali ini kau harus menjawa, _arachi?_" Kai mengangguk, ia menuliskan **'Taman'** di memo tersebut. "Oh kau pergi ke taman, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku aku terlambat tahu haha. Lalu, kalau pagi menjelang kau matikan penghangat ruangannya, kita harus hemat listrik. Tagihanku bisa membengkak kalau kau membiarkan perabotan menyala."

**'Kau kedinginan, hyung.'**

"Benarkah? Tapi alasan aku terbangun karena aku kepanasan, baiklah lupakan. _Hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Kai kembali menuliskan sesuatu di memo itu. **'Karena kau baru kuliah, kau lebih tua setahun dariku.'** Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Ah iya! Ponsel! Tadi pagi aku menemukan ponsel Kai, apa itu milikmu?" Kai meletakkan sendoknya ke mangkok hingga terdengar bunyi dentingan kecil. Ia mengangguk, "Oh, itu milikmu. Tidak apa-apa, hanya panggilan dari pemilik konter ponsel. Katanya kemarin kau pembeli ke seratus, jadi kau berhak mendapatkan souvenir." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Maaf aku lancang mengangkatnya, hanya saja ponsel itu berdering dan tak ada yang mengangkat. Aku kira itu adalah panggilan penting," Kai meraih kertas itu, **'Tidak apa-apa.' **Kyungsoo merasa lega membacanya.

"Baiklah, lain kali kalau kau pergi jangan lupa membawa ponselmu ya!" Kyungsoo mengambil mangkok miliknya dan milik Kai, berencana mencucinya. Namun ketika ia berbalik, Kai malah memeluk pundak sempitnya dari belakang.

"_Deulleo, gomapta, hyung._" (_Listen, thanks, hyung_) Kyungsoo mematung, ia mencengkram mangkok yang ia pegang. Suara Kai begitu tegas, juga pelukannya yang hangat. "Terima kasih untuk apa?" Kai melepaskan pelukannya, Kyungsoo menatap Kai namun lelaki itu hanya menggeleng.

"Dengar Kai, kau memiliki suara. Aku tahu kau tidak bisu, dan aku tahu kalau kau tidak memiliki kesulitan dalam berbicara. Suaramu tegas, tidak terbata, kalau yang di halte itu karena kau kedinginan kan? Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu, tapi kau tidak harus menyembunyikan suaramu. Jangan berdiam, kalau kau diam orang tidak akan tahu maksudmu. Orang akan semena-mena terhadapmu karena mereka pikir kau tidak melawan. Tapi sekarang kau disini, di apartemenku. Dimana hanya ada aku dan kau, aku tidak akan marah kepadamu atau memperdayamu bukan? Jadi kalau kau ingin bicara, bicara saja. _Arasseo_?"

"Hm." Balas Kai singkat. "Ish, aku berjanji akan membuatmu berbicara suatu saat nanti." Kyungsoo kembali menuju dapur, sementara Kai masuk ke kamarnya. Perkataan Kyungsoo sedikit mengganggunya.

**_'Jangan berdiam, kalau kau diam orang tidak akan tahu maksudmu. Orang akan semena-mena terhadapmu karena mereka pikir kau tidak melawan.'_**

Ia jadi teringat wajah ayahnya, ayahnya yang keras. Ia rasa ayahnya ada benarnya juga, selama ini ayahnya menyuruhnya melanjutkan KJ di usia dini, agar ia mengerti. Agar ia tidak mudah tertipu, kalau ia menjalankan usaha dari awal akan lebih banyak tantangan bukan? Apalagi ia anak tunggal, akan susah membagi konsentrasi antara KJ dan perusahaan yang baru.

"_Aboeji._." batin Kai lirih. Ia mengerti bagaimana Jongwoon menjaga KJ _corp_ dengan baik, seluruh waktunya tercurah hanya untuk KJ dan keluarganya. Jongwoon adalah ayah yang hebat, namun ia juga keras. "_Aboeji mianhatta._"

Kai memejamkan matanya, kalau dirasa-rasa ia butuh pulang. Ia telah mengganggu kehidupan Kyungsoo, mengacaukan dan menyusahkan lelaki mungil itu. Lalu keluarganya, ayahnya yang sakit-sakitan. Teman-temannya.. sekolahnya yang terbengkalai.

'Aku harus pulang,' batin Kai.

**TBC._.**

**maaf php, tapi ini terlalu panjang buat dijadiin end._. jadi aku bagi 2 part.**

**dan part terakhir aku publish minggu atau senin maybe :) jangan marah T.T**

**RCL?^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: **Salary Day?  
**Cast: **EXO Official Couple  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Words: **5870  
**BGSound: **Wendy SM Rookies - Because I Love You  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading**

Kyungsoo menghias kue ulang tahun yang dipesan, untuk seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol. Pesanan itu baru sampai tadi pagi, Kyungsoo menaburkan permen kecil berwarna-warni di atasnya. Kue yang ia pakai adalah kue dengan tekstur yang lembut, dengan krim tiramissu bercampur dengan _whip cream._

Tulisan **'Happy Birthday YeollieYoda' **tercetak dengan jelas di atas kue tersebut. Setelah menambahkan beberapa potong anggur kecil, Kyungsoo menyimpan kue tersebut di kotak dan memasukkannya ke dalam _freezer._

Kue itu adalah kue terakhir, hari ini kuliahnya libur karena dosennya sakit dan ia hanya kerja setengah hari. Dengan riang ia pulang, menaiki bis yang sepi. Hal yang jarang ia lakukan karena akhir-akhir ini ia kena _shift _sampai malam sehingga ia sering ketinggalan bis yang menuju ke apartemennya.

Ia mampir ke restauran ayam goreng, dan membeli satu kotak ayam goreng untuk Kai. 'Anak itu pasti senang aku datang membawa ini, dia kan _chicken _mania.' Dengan riang ia berjalan ke apartemennya.

"Kai-ya, aku pulang!" sahutnya ringan, namun yang ia lihat Kai telah duduk dengan rapi di ruang tamunya. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung, Kai terlihat segar. Rambutnya tertata, dan sepertinya baju yang ia pakai adalah baju baru-bukan baju Kyungsoo yang kekecilan untuknya lagi-.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo, ia meneguk air putih. Ia meletakkan kotak ayam goreng itu di meja dapur. Kai mendekatinya dengan buku memo, Kyungsoo tambah bingung. Kai membuka halaman pertama memo tersebut.

**'Kyungsoo _hyung gumawo._'**

Halaman kedua: **'Karena kau mau menampungku beberapa minggu ini, kau mengajarkanku banyak hal.'**

Halaman ketiga: **'Aku merasa senang, untuk pertama kalinya semenjak aku kehilangan _eomma_ku, aku merasakan kehangatan. Akhirnya ada orang yang mengomeliku, aku senang berada disini.'**

Halaman keempat: **'Tapi aku tidak bisa selamanya disini, aku punya kehidupan. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu, jadi mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhirku berada disini.'**

"_Mwo?_" hanya itu ekspresi yang bisa Kyungsoo keluarkan, sebelah tangannya meremas kantung plastik yang membungkus kotak ayam goreng milik Kai. "Aku.. aku harus pulang. Sejujurnya aku saat ini sedang menyembunyikan diriku, kalau saja kau pernah melihat selebaran orang hilang yang ada di jalan, salah satunya ada data-dataku." Kyungsoo menahan nafas, entah mengapa bernafas rasanya susah sekali. Mendengar suara Kai, ini adalah kata-kata paling panjang yang pernah Kai ucapkan.

"Tapi tanpa pernah tahu siapa aku, kau menampungku. Kau memperlakukan aku seperti adikmu, aku senang sekali. Tapi aku sadar, tidak selamanya aku bisa bersamamu. Ini bukan tempatku, aku tidak berhak berada disini. Kita punya kehidupan yang berbeda, benar bukan?"

"Jadi, aku akan pergi. Dan setelahnya kita bisa menjalankan kehidupan normal kita yang lama, aku dan kehidupanku. Kau dengan kehidupanmu sebagai koki dan juga seorang mahasiswa," jelas Kai, ekspresi wajahnya datar sekali.

'Aku selalu ingin kau berbicara, tapi.. entah mengapa saat ini aku mengharapkan kau dan kediamanmu itu. Semakin kau berbicara, semakin kau mengejutkanku. Dan kata perpisahan yang kau sampaikan, entah mengapa aku tidak rela Kai. Tapi kau benar, kita punya kehidupan kita masing-masing.'

"_G-Geurae._ Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin pergi, maafkan aku selalu mengomelimu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya terlalu cerewet hehe. Tapi tak bisakah kau tinggal untuk malam ini? Aku.. aku terlanjur membelikan ayam goreng spesial untukmu, bukankah kau suka?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum, "Tentu.. aku akan tinggal. Terima kasih lagi _hyung,_ berkatmu aku menemukan kepercayaan diriku untuk berbicara kembali."

Mereka memakan ayam goreng dengan diam, Kyungsoo memakan makanannya dengan lambat. Tiba-tiba rasa pusing menjalari kepalanya, kilasan-kilasan tentang pertemuannya dengan Kai yang tiba-tiba. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa ia juga harus berpisah dengan Kai secara tiba-tiba pula.

Hari mulai beranjak sore, dan Kyungsoo yang justru seolah-olah kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia hanya diam, tubuhnya lemas. Kai bahkan bukan siapa-siapa tetapi kata perpisahan membuat Kyungsoo kepikiran seperti saat ini.

**TEEET!**

"Kai, tolong bukakan pintu. Aku akan mencuci piring," Kai mengangguk. Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur, dan Kai menuju ke pintu. Ia membuka pintu tanpa curiga, dan ia juga tidak bisa mengintip karena apartemen Kyungsoo ini tidak punya _intercom._

"Kyungsoo ayo kita pergi ke- JONGIN?!" Kai mematung, ia tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu Luhan dan Baekhyun. Di depan matanya, di apartemen Kyungsoo. Orang yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya, apa dunia memang sempit?

"Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen Kyungsoo? Kemana saja kau selama ini?! Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? Dan astaga, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini sementara kami telah mencarimu kemana-mana?" bentak Luhan. Kai mencoba menenangkan dirinya, ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ di dalam." Baekhyun dan Luhan terkesiap, mendengar suara Jongin lagi. Jongin sangat jarang bersuara, dan ketika ia berbicara biasanya akan terdengar agak terbata. Tapi kali ini tidak, suaranya sangat tegas.

"Kyungsoo _hyung?! _Luhan _ge, _ada apa ini? Mengapa temanmu mengenal Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun. Kai atau Jongin, mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Namun ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci kamar itu. Luhan dan Baekhyun masih belum bisa memproses apa yang terjadi, namun mereka masuk ke apartemen kecil itu.

Kyungsoo baru masuk, ia baru saja menjemur seprai tempat tidurnya di balkon. "Loh, Luhan _gege?_ Ada apa ribut-ribut? Kai mana?" tanya Kyungsoo polos. "Kai?" tanya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kai itu err dia teman baruku, ia ada disini selama beberapa minggu tapi sudah akan pulang. Kau siapa? Teman Luhan _gege _ya? Aku akan membuatkan minum, tunggu sebentar."

"KYUNGSOO! Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan Jongin?! Bukankah aku telah menceritakan padamu? Sehun kehilangan sahabat karibnya, dan ia Kim Jongin! Calon pewaris perusahaan KJ, orang yang ada di apartemenmu ini! Kenapa kau tidak bilang?! Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?!"

"_Gege.. _apa maksud _gege,_ aku tidak mengenal Kim Jongin. Yang tadi itu Kai," jawab Kyungsoo, belum pernah ia melihat Luhan semarah ini. Apalagi fakta kali ini Luhan marah kepadanya. "Omong kosong, pasti kau tahu Kim Jongin kan? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu Kim Jongin?! Kau sengaja kan menyembunyikan Jongin disini? Di apartemen kumuhmu ini!" kali ini Baekhyun yang berteriak. Luhan melirik Baekhyun, ia rasa kata-kata Baekhyun sedikit keterlaluan. Namun ada benarnya juga, mengapa Jongin bisa ada di tempat tinggal Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo merasa pusing melandanya lagi, bahkan lebih parah. Mungkin anemianya kambuh, tapi sungguh ia tidak berbohong. Bukankah selama ini Kai tidak pernah menceritakan asal usul, bahkan nama saja harus Kyungsoo yang memberi. Kenapa Luhan dan Baekhyun menuduhnya?

Tapi.. kalau dipikir Kai memiliki ponsel yang bagus, bajunya awal bertemu dengan Kyungsoo juga bagus. Dan juga, _kitchen set _hadiah itu.. berasal dari KJ _corp_ bukan? Aneh, padahal Kyungsoo tidak pernah ikut perlombaan apapun. Dan juga logo yang tertera pada _kitchen set _itu adalah Logo yang sama persis seperti yang ia temukan di balik ponsel Kai.

'Apakah benar Kai adalah Kim Jongin yang mereka sebutkan?' batin Kyungsoo. "Jawab Kyungsoo!" desak Luhan lagi.

Brukk!

"Ya! Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau ini? Bangun!" Luhan panik mendapati tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ambruk di hadapannya. Ia baru sadar, wajah Kyungsoo terlihat pucat. Telapak tangannya juga dingin, dahinya basah oleh keringat.

Klek.

Pintu terbuka, Jongin keluar dari dalam sana. "Jangan menuduhnya." Jongin berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo dan menggendong Kyungsoo. "Hari ini ia terlihat lelah, tapi kalian yang tidak tahu apa-apa datang dan menuduhnya. Ia tidak mengenal Kim Jongin, yang ia kenal adalah Kai. Lelaki asing yang mengikutinya sampai apartemen. Kau lihat apartemen ini? Kau benar Baekhyun _hyung, _apartemen ini kumuh dan menyedihkan. Bahkan pemiliknya hanya punya kulkas satu pintu yang kecil dan sudah berkarat, ia juga tidak punya televisi sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat dan mengenali Kim Jongin. Hidupnya sudah terlalu sibuk, ia bukan orang pintar jadi ia harus bekerja mati-matian untuk membayar kuliahnya, ia tidak punya waktu untuk mencari tahu Kim Jongin pewaris perusahaan KJ."

"Jadi, jangan salahkan dia. Ia bahkan tidak menyembunyikan Kim Jongin, hanya seorang Kai yang datang tanpa diundang ke kehidupannya. Jangan menilai orang serendah itu, dia _hyung_ku." Baekhyun dan Luhan terpana, sejak kapan Jongin bisa berkata-kata sepanjang itu?

"Jongin.." lirih Baekhyun. "_Geunyang gaseyyo.(just go)_" Jongin menatap Baekhyun dan Luhan, "Jongin _mianhae._" Tambah Baekhyun. "Kalian tidak memiliki salah padaku, kalian harusnya minta maaf pada Kyungsoo _hyung._ Dan Luhan _hyung,_ bukankah kau mengenal Kyungsoo dengan baik? Beberapa hari lalu aku melihat mobil Sehun mengantar Kyungsoo, di mobil itu pasti ada kau juga kan? Kenapa kau bisa menuduhnya?"

"Aku.."

"_Ga!_ Aku akan pulang besok, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak ingin membebani hidup Kyungsoo lagi, aku akan kembali bersama kalian. Sekarang tinggalkan apartemen ini, aku akan merawat Kyungsoo." Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, Baekhyun dan Luhan meninggalkan apartemen itu. Jongin menutup pintu apartemen dengan kakinya, dan membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya.

Jongin menyelimuti Kyungsoo, kemudian mengambil handuk basah untuk mengompres dahinya. "_Mianhae, _aku benar-benar tidak tahu. _Mianhae,_ ini bukan gara-gara kau tapi kau kena imbasnya. _Mianhae hyung.._" Jongin mengangkat handuk itu, mengecek suhu tubuh Kyungsoo. Mencium dahi Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu, tapi aku takut.. mungkin kau akan seperti Luhan _hyung _dan Baekhyun _hyung. _Mereka pergi, dan aku tidak bisa memiliki cinta mereka. Jadi, aku tidak akan menyampaikan perasaanku ini. Biarlah kau hidup dengan baik di kemudian hari, tanpa mengenal Kai."

"_Jaljjayo._"

. . .

"Ungh.. Kai." Erang Kyungsoo, ia baru membuka matanya. "Kai, matikan penghangat ruangannya." Pinta Kyungsoo namun tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo meraba-raba tempat tidurnya, dan tangannya menyadari ia sedang menggenggam sesuatu.

Memo.

Kyungsoo membukanya, dan ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. **'_Hyung, _aku pulang. Maaf soal kejadian kemarin, sekarang kau bebas melanjutkan hidupmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf dan berterima kasih, entah kata apa yang bisa aku sampaikan lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, dan satu hal.. saranghae?'**

"Ini seperti terbangun dari mimpi indah, menyedihkan." Erang Kyungsoo, pusing yang ia rasakan belum sepenuhnya hilang. Ia melepaskan handuk di dahinya, tersenyum. Pasti Kai yang melakukannya bukan?

"_Saranghae?_ Untuk apa kau menyampaikan perasaan cinta kalau kau pergi Kai? Itu semua omong kosong bukan? Harapan palsu." Kyungsoo melemparkan memo Kai ke bawah tempat tidurnya, berharap ia tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk membuka memo-memo tersebut lagi.

"Kau meninggalkan aku tanpa kata-kata, setidaknya apa susah menungguku bangun tidur?" keluh Kyungsoo, ia keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Terkejut ada rumah anjing kecil di balkon belakang dapurnya. Anjing putih yang Kai bawa kemarin, Kyungsoo jongkok dengan jarak lima meter dari rumah anjing tersebut.

JJANGAH

Tulisan itu terlukis di atap rumah anjing tersebut, dan Kyungsoo menemukan kertas memo dan sebuah masker.

**'Aku titip Jjangah bersamamu _hyung, _suatu saat aku pasti akan mengunjungi kalian. Pakai masker ini setiap berdekatan dengan Jjangah, setelah selesai pakai cairan pembersih tangan. Dan minum vitamin, jangan sampai sakit^^'**

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, anjing itu masih terlelap. "_Jaljja _Jjanggah-ya, kita akan menunggu Kai _annio_ Kim Jongin-ssi bersama bukan? Dia pasti datang, di kemudian hari."

Kyungsoo memutuskan pergi ke tempat kerjanya, dan menyibukkan diri. Ia sangat sibuk karena _cafe _sedang ramai, syukurlah. Ketika ia tidak punya waktu, ia tidak akan sempat memikirkan Kai bukan?

"Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo terlonjak, Luhan datang di depannya. "Kyungsoo _mianhae, _aku.. aku tak maksud membentakmu dengan kata-kata kasar kemarin, _jeongmal mianhae._ Aku hanya terbawa suasana."

"_Anniya, gwaenchana._" Jawab Kyungsoo. "_Anniyo, neo.. angwaenchanaji._(Kau tidak baik-baik saja)" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Jangan panik, masih seperti sebelumnya. Aku tidak mengenal Kim Jongin, yang aku kenal adalah Kai. Dan Kai telah pergi, jadi semuanya berbeda."

"Kyung.."

"Ah, aku rasa aku harus menyiapkan pesanan untuk meja nomor sepuluh bukan? _Gege _mau pesan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berbalik ke kompornya, Luhan tahu pasti anak itu menyembunyikan raut sedihnya.

'Mungkin kau butuh waktu sendiri, Kyung.' Luhan meninggalkan _cafe_nya, sementara Kyungsoo bernafas lega ketika Luhan telah pergi. Ketika Sulli mengajaknya ke acara tunangan Key di hotel KJ Kyungsoo memilih menolak. Lebih baik ia tidur dirumah daripada datang ke hotel milik Jongin bukan?

Hari ini ia menerima uang gajian lagi, Kyungsoo tersenyum miris mengingat bagaimana Kai dan ia bertemu di bawah halte bis. Semua berawal ketika Kyungsoo membukakan botol minum untuk Kai, tapi hari ini.. Kai tidak ada lagi di apartemennya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Kyungsoo baru sadar, ada beberapa selebaran tentang Kai. Dengan hadiah satu juta won, Kyungsoo terkekeh. Kalau saja ia memiliki niat jahat bukankah ia pasti menagih uang satu juta won itu? "Jumlah yang lumayan untuk membayar biaya kuliahku." Tapi Kyungsoo bukan orang jahat kan?

**_4 months later_**

Jongin lulus dengan nilai sempurna, dan ia langsung melanjutkan kuliahnya di bidang bisnis. Ia tidak pergi ke luar negeri, ia menjalankan kuliahnya di salah satu universitas terkenal di Korea. Hubungannya dengan ayahnya telah membaik, dan Jongin lega ayahnya tidak sakit-sakitan lagi.

Hubungannya dengan teman-temannya juga membaik, ia bersahabat dengan Sehun lagi. Jongin bilang, ia tidak marah Sehun menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan. Justru Jongin senang, Luhan bersama dengan orang yang bertanggung jawab seperti Sehun dan Sehun mendapat orang yang penyayang seperti Luhan. Alasan yang sama juga ia berikan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Ia memang masih sendiri, Jongin bersyukur ayahnya tidak menjodoh-jodohkannya seperti yang terjadi dalam drama. Ayahnya hanya ingin Jongin mendapat yang terbaik, baik _namja _maupun _yeoja._

Lagipula, ia masih percaya pada lelaki di apartemen kumuh itu..

**_The autumn wind that blows into the window _**

**_passes through my empty heart_**

**_I lean against the cold wall _**

**_and look at the brightening dawn sky._**

Musim telah berlalu lagi, daun-daun mulai berguguran akibat tanah yang membeku sehingga akar susah mencari air. Jongin merentangkan badannya, ia jadi ingat saat-saat dimana ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadar dengan badan demam. Sejujurnya saat itu ia benar-benar tidak ingin pergi.

**_I miss you but i can't go close to you_**

**_I need to leave you now_**

**_You, who gave me such big and warm love_**

**_Into my lonely and dry eyes._**

Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin sering menghentikan mobilnya di depan _cafe _tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Hanya menunggu sampai lelaki itu masuk, atau pulang kerja. Terkadang mengikutinya dari jauh, berharap jika Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

Tapi ia tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo, ia harus fokus pada ujiannya. Karena kalau ia mengikuti Kyungsoo terang-terangan, Jongin tak yakin ia mampu meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo lagi atau tidak. Ia terlalu ingin kembali, di rumahnya suasanya berlangsung seperti dulu. Hanya ada _maid_ dan ayahnya, dan mereka semua jarang berbicara. Membuatnya merasa sepi.

Tapi kali ini Jongin bisa menemui Kyungsoo, '_I just gave you scars, but i hope you understand my heart someday._' Batin Jongin, ia menjalankan mobilnya ke _cafe_ Kyungsoo. Hari ini Kyungsoo kerja sampai malam, jadi ia baru keluar pukul sembilan. Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo keluar dari _cafe _itu dan pulang ke apartemennya. Jongin mengikuti, dan begitu Kyungsoo berjalan dari halte menuju apartemen ia buru-buru memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Kyungsoo _hyung!_" Kyungsoo menoleh, Jongin tersenyum lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Kyungsoo. "_Olaenmanhiya(it's been a long time), _bagaimana kabarmu? Apa baik-baik saja? Kau tambah kurus, apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa alergimu masih kambuh ketika bersama Jjangah?"

Kyungsoo mematung, "_Bogoshippeo, bogoshippeo, bogoshippeo._" Sahut Jongin berulang-ulang. "Kau.. darimana saja?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih, Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. "Aku sibuk ujian, tapi aku lulus dengan baik. Bagaimana? Keren kan?"

Kyungsoo mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin dan lari masuk apartemennya, ia mengunci apartemen dan masuk ke kamarnya. Kemudian ia terisak pelan, ia tidak menangis saat Jongin pergi, ia tidak menangis ketika Luhan dan Baekhyun membentaknya, ia tidak menangis ketika Luhan mengatakan maaf karena membentaknya, tapi mengapa ia menangis ketika Jongin kembali?

'Kenapa kau kembali _pabboya?_' rutuk Kyungsoo, ia mematikan lampu dan menangis pelan.

Klek!

Pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo tahu itu Jongin. Siapa lagi yang menghafal kode apartemennya selain dia? Kai bertumpu pada lututnya dan memeluk Kyungsoo yang menangis. "_Uljima, _kenapa kau menangis hm? _Hyung _tidak suka aku kembali?"

"_Shireo._" Jawab Kyungsoo.

**_It was dark but i knew_**

**_That tears were flowing from your eyes._**

"Apa Jjangah makan dengan baik?" tanya Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo. "Bahkan setelah kau kembali yang kau tanyakan Jjangah! Aku membakarnya!" erang Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah menanyakan tentangmu di bawah tadi, tapi kau malah berlari. Pilihan yang salah, karena aku masih menghafal kode apartemen ini."

"Benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk. "Kenapa kau kembali? Kau bilang kita bisa menjalani kehidupan normal seperti yang lalu, tapi kau kembali. Maumu apa?!" bentak Kyungsoo. "Kau."

"Hah?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Mauku kau, awalnya aku berencana seperti itu. Aku kira aku bisa melupakan semuanya, tapi ternyata tidak. Hampir mati setiap kali aku memikirkanmu, aku benar-benar suka padamu _hyung._"

"Kau juga suka pada Luhan _gege _dan Baekhyun-ssi." Jongin tertawa, "Kalau aku terus menyukai mereka, Sehun dan Chanyeol _hyung_ akan memarahiku. Jadi aku menyukaimu, karena kau belum ada yang memiliki."

"_Mwoya? _Dasar menyebalkan, seharusnya kau selamanya diam seperti dulu." gerutu Kyungsoo. "Tapi kan kau yang menyuruhku untuk berbicara lebih banyak, agar aku tidak dipandang lemah oleh orang lain. Bercanda, aish.. aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

"Aku tidak, pergi sana! Aku tidak mau dimarahi lagi karena menyembunyikan pewaris KJ _corp _di apartemenku yang kumuh." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin. "Tidak akan ada yang memarahi lagi. Lagipula, kalau kau tidak mencintaiku mengapa kau menangisiku? Mengapa kau merawat Jjangah padahal kau alergi? Semua gara-gara aku kan?"

"Aku membuang Jjangah! Aku melemparkannya ke tengah jalan agar Jjangah terinjak ban mobil." Tegas Kyungsoo. "Tadi kau bilang kau membakarnya, lalu yang menggonggong dari tadi itu siapa? Kucing?"

"Baiklah aku kalah." Jongin mencium pipi Kyungsoo, "Begitu dong." Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya kesal. "Seingatku, aku menyuruhmu berbicara agar kau tidak dimanfaatkan mereka. Bukan untuk menggombal."

"Aku akan menyalakan lampunya." Jongin bangkit, namun Kyungsoo menahan lengannya. "Jangan berani-berani, aku tidak ingin terlihat mengerikan." Jongin terkekeh, ia tahu mata Kyungsoo pasti sembab. "_Geurae," _Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas tempat tidur kecilnya dan memeluk lelaki itu sampai tertidur.

. . .

"Kai! Bangun!" Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jongin, ia harus kuliah satu jam lagi tapi tamu asing yang kembali ke rumahnya ini tidak bangun-bangun. "Ya! Bangun kau pemalas! Kau tidak ingin sarapan apa? Tidak baik tertidur sampai siang hari, ayo bangun Kai!" namun Jongin tak bergeming, bahkan ketika Kyungsoo telah membuka jendela kamarnya.

"BANGUN! Aish, aku akan menyirammu kalau kau tidak kunjung bangun." Ancam Kyungsoo, "_Palli ireonaaaaa!_" jeritnya, mungkin orang yang tinggal di lantai bawah apartemen Kyungsoo akan terganggu karena teriakan-teriakan nyaringnya. "Kim Jongin-ssi, _jebal ireonasseyo._" Bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Jongin.

Grep!

Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo menimpa tubuhnya. "Namaku Kim Jongin, salam kenal." Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya mendengar suara Jongin yang parau. "_Arasseo, _aku sudah tahu dari empat bulan lalu kalau kau adalah Kim Jongin." Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukan ditubuhnya.

"Aku bukan lagi Kai, aku bukan lagi orang yang kau kira akan mencuri uang gajianmu. Aku bukan orang yang akan menggunakan sebatang pensil dan memo untuk berkomunikasi, aku bukan orang yang akan menghancurkan dapurmu lagi. Aku Kim Jongin, aku tidak mungkin mencuri uangmu, aku bisa berbicara, dan aku sudah bisa memasak."

"Otakmu bergeser ya, lepaskan aku!" tapi Jongin tetap memeluk Kyungsoo. "Tidak akan, aku sudah pernah melepaskanmu, dan itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Jangan pikirkan yang pernah Luhan _hyung_ dan Baekhyun _hyung_ katakan dulu, aku tidak perduli tentang bagaimana keadaan apartemenmu. Aku tidak pernah protes ketika bersamamu kan? Jadi, apakah kau mau menerimaku dan semua sisi burukku?"

"Kau bicara apa," Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya dari Jongin, dan kali ini berhasil. "Cepat bangun dan mandi, aku mau kuliah." Ia berjalan keluar dari pintu kamarnya, namun sebelum menutup pintu Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Kalau aku tidak menerimamu, aku sudah memanggil _security _untuk membawamu keluar." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyungsoo langsung menuju dapur. "KAU MENERIMAKU? _JINJJHA?_ WOAH!" Jongin menjerit senang, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "_Molla, _aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo dari dapur.

"Tapi tunggu, kau menerimaku disini atau menerimaku sekaligus sebagai _namjachingu_mu? _Hyung! _Aku mencintaimu!" jerit Jongin. "Jangan teriak-teriak! Apartemenku tidak kedap suara, kau kira ini apartemen mewah?"

"Tapi aku cinta.." Kyungsoo berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa itu cinta? Apa cinta semacam makanan untuk Jjangah?" Jongin menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Cinta itu perasaan yang lebih suci dari apapun di dunia ini, cinta itu tulus. Cinta itu menerima segala kelebihan dan kekurangan orang yang kita cintai, cintaku padamu lebih tinggi daripada bintang di galaxy." Mungkin Jongin baru saja kerasukan arwah Kris Wu, model pecinta galaxy yang terkenal itu.

"_Andeullyeo._(_i can't hear you_)" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memakan sarapannya, "Yaa! Do Kyungsoo!" teriak Jongin dari dalam kamar. "Guk guk guk.." Kyungsoo melirik ke bawah meja, Jjangah datang sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya senang. "Tuanmu sudah datang, sana.. jangan dekati aku lagi hattcchiiiw."

Seolah mengerti Jjangah masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dan menemui Jongin. "Jjangaaahhh! Anakku, aku merindukanmu! Aaa kenapa bulumu rontok semua? Kau dikeramasi dengan shampoo apa Jjangah-ya? Kyungsoo _hyung~_"

"Karena shampoo anjing mahal, dan aku tidak mungkin membeli shampoo anjing yang lebih mahal dari shampooku sendiri jadi aku belikan saja shampoo untuk rambut berkilau. Tidak boleh ya?" ingin rasanya Jongin membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu, shampoo berkilau mengandung banyak garam dan alkohol yang tidak baik untuk anjing.

'Sayang kau kekasihku.. Jjangah, ayo nanti kita ke dokter.' batin Jongin sedih.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin di apartemennya ketika ia kuliah, sepulang kuliah ia datang ke _cafe_ dan pulang ketika sore hari. Aktifitas yang sudah Kyungsoo lakukan selama hampir dua tahun, namun entah mengapa Kyungsoo tidak pernah bosan.

Ia suka menjalani hidupnya yang monoton dan menyedihkan, tidak ada televisi, tidak ada ponsel yang mahal, ditemani komputer lama yang Kyungsoo harus menunggunya menyala selama lima belas menit setiap ingin memakai. Tapi ia bahagia kok, mungkin Tuhan ingin membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna dengan mengirim Kim Jongin. Walau mungkin kehadiran Kim Jongin menyusahkan tapi ia tetap bersyukur.

Sampai ia menyadari apartemennya kosong melompong, hanya tinggal tempat tidur, meja makan, dan kulkas mungilnya. "P-Perampok? Oh tidak, ya Tuhan.. apa yang terjadi. Apartemenku! Kim Jongin!"

Seorang _haraboeji _datang, "Nak, apartemenmu ini sudah dikosongkan. Seseorang sudah membayar uang sewamu, dan kau bisa meninggalkannya." Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya yang sudah lebar. "_MWO?! _MENINGGALKAN?!" _haraboeji _itu hampir terkena serangan jantung ringan mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Iya! Tinggalkan apartemen ini! Kau itu.. berisik! Kau tidak sadar siapa yang tinggal disampingmu? Aku! Aku senang kau telah pergi, peluangku terkena serangan jantung berkurang. Sekarang pergi! Cepat!"

"_Y-Ye haraboeji._" Kyungsoo langsung berlari, ia tidak sadar selama ini ia suka mengganggu tetangganya. Ia turun dan memikirkan nasibnya, bagaimana mungkin apartemennya dikosongkan sementara ia tidak punya tempat tinggal baru.

Tin.. tin..

"Jongin! Apartemenku!" jerit Kyungsoo. Jongin yang duduk di balik kemudi mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk masuk. "Apartemenmu sudah aku kosongkan, barang-barangmu yang penting sudah aku pindahkan. Jadi ayo kita pergi," ajak Jongin. "Pergi? Kemana? Lalu apartemenku? Barang pentingnya belum semua, kau bahkan meninggalkan lemari esku."

"Tinggalkan saja kulkas berkarat itu, itu bahkan tidak dingin dan tidak patut disebut lemari es! Kita akan pindah, aku sudah membeli apartemen baru untuk kita. Di Apguejong," rahang Kyungsoo seolah jatuh. Apguejong adalah distrik di daerah Gangnam dan itu adalah tempat yang mewah, Kyungsoo rasa Kim Jongin sudah gila.

"APGUEJONG?! Yaaa! Biarpun kau adalah pewaris KJ _corp _tapi kalau kau ingin tinggal di tempat mewah seperti itu, tinggal saja sendiri! Aku tidak mau! Kembalikan barang-barangku!" Jongin menggeleng. "Barang-barangmu sudah ditata disana, kalau kau mau ikut ayo, kalau tidak kau tinggal saja dengan lemari es dan tempat tidurmu. Lagipula di Apguejong apartemennya tidak bocor, dan kedap suara. Dekat dengan universitasmu juga bukan? Jadi bagaimana?"

"Err.." Kyungsoo menimbang-nimbang. "Mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau aku akan meninggalkanmu, lagipula aku harus bertemu dengan rekan bisnis _aboeji_ nanti malam."

"Baiklah, dasar pemaksa!"

**_One year later_**

"_Happy anniversarry chagiya._" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo, "_Happy anniversarry too._" Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. "Kau memang bukan cinta pertamaku, tapi kau adalah kekasih pertamaku. Jadi.."

"Itu karena kau selalu ditolak." Jawab Kyungsoo, "Dengarkan aku dulu, dasar tidak romantis." Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, biar hubungannya dan Jongin selalu diwarnai teriakan dan umpatan, tapi Kyungsoo tahu Jongin adalah cintanya yang paling sempurna. "Kau adalah kekasih pertamaku dan aku juga berharap kau yang terakhir, jadi jangan pernah menganggap aku akan meninggalkanmu. Karena aku akan terus mencintaimu, masih sama seperti waktu-waktu sebelum ini, dan akan terus sama di waktu-waktu yang akan datang. _Saranghaeyo._"

"_I love you too, _lebih daripada yang kau pikirkan." Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo lama, memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan kedua lengannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku mencium bau hangus." Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman itu tetapi masih berbisik di bibir Jongin.

"Tidak! Masakanku!" Jongin berlari mematikan kompor. Akhir-akhir ini Jongin lebih sering memasak daripada Kyungsoo, karena ia memang telah kursus memasak sebelum bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan.

Jongin kembali lagi, "Bagaimana? Hangus tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo, "Hangus sedikit tapi masih bisa diselamatkan kok." Kyungsoo mengangguk, Jongin merogoh saku celananya. Ada kotak bludru berwarna biru, "_Surprise? _hehe" ucap Jongin tak yakin.

Kyungsoo membuka kotak itu, dua buah cincin. "Aku kira, kita sudah melalui waktu yang cukup lama untuk masuk ke hubungan yang lebih serius. _So.. what do you think? Would you marry me?_"

"_I think, i can't say no after all. Of course yes,_ Jonginnie." Dengan penuh bahagia, Jongin mencium dahi Kyungsoo. "_Thanks._" Bisik Jongin, sebelum mereka berakhir ke ciuman yang lebih dan lebih daripada yang mereka pernah lakukan sebelumnya.

**END!**

**Woah, finally, an end(?) ^^**

**Rcl jusseyo, ^^**

**Thanks for reviewers, maaf ga bisa nyebutin namanya. but thank you so much guys :3 **

**And for ****Zycho Gege, wkwkw. udah dibales zizy ge XD biar sepupunya percaya lol. and for kaikim too(?) entahlah yang jelas terima kasih buat semua reviewers :) Saranghaja kkkk.**


End file.
